Shaman Ladies
by reioyamada
Summary: Un fic cuyo objetivo es llenar los blancos del pasado o futuro de las chicas de Mankin. Es una serie de oneshots sobre ellas:uno para cada una, incluyendo personajes de menor importancia. Cap12: Eliza, Koloro, Morphine
1. Una niña abandonada: Anna

Un nuevo fanfic... Esta vez se trata de las chicas en Shaman King. Y va a ser muy largo. Todos los capitulos no estan relacionados entre si, cada uno es un one-shot. Es muy probable que el primer capitulo se desarolle en una historia después. A propósito, en el capitulo se dan varias pistas sobre la identidad del padre. Son las palabras subrayadas en negrita. A ver si adivinan quien es... Bien, vamos a la historia numero uno: la sacerdotisa favorita de todos

ANNA KYOYAMA 

¿Podrias caminar mas rapido? No tengo tiempo. – El hombre caminaba rapidamente por un camino en el medio del bosque. Su voz sonaba muy irritada.

Una niña de unos cuatro años de edad apenas le seguia el paso. Tenia cabello rubio y se veia asustada. El hombre la daba miedo. La niña llevaba un corto vestido negro y tenia una gran pañoleta roja atada alrededor de la cintura.

Disculpe... ¿adonde vamos?- Por fin se atrevio a formular la pregunta que la habia estado molestando.

Con una familia de locos, igual que tu. – El hombre realmente odiaba a la muchacha ya que esta era anormal. Siempre decia que veia gente, cuando no habia nadie, y a veces hablaba con ellos. Su madre era igual. Habia muerto hace unos dias y su ultima voluntad habia sido que su hija fuera llevada a algun lugar donde pudiera "desarollar su potencial". Como si el quisiera ocuparse de una bastarda teniendo un **hijo legitimo**... Eso afectaria demasiado su reputación. Por supuesto, que nadie especialmente su esposa, sabian de la existencia de la chiquilla. Mientras la madre seguia viva, les daba dinero con tal de que no se aparecieran un dia. Pero ahora debia llevarla con esa familia, los Asakura, para que se ocuparan de ella. Un lugar mas apropiado seria un manicomio, pero entoces existian riesgos... No podia permitir que esto se supiera por ningun motivo.

Escuchame bien, - dijo cuando llegaron a una gigantesca casa de madera- Ahora me ire. Cuando ya no me puedas ver, tocaras a la puerta y le entregaras al primer adulto que veas esto. – le dio una carta escrita a maquina. - ¿Entendiste?

Si, señor. – La pobre ni siquiera sabia su nombre, aunque su madre le menciono que el hombre era su padre. Eso la confundio mucho. Lo habia visto unas dos o tres veces en su vida y siempre estaba malhumorado, ademas la trataba mal...

Me voy. – Sin siquiera despedirse de su hija el hombre se fue caminando a toda prisa. La jovencita siguio sus instucciones y, cuando desaparecio detrás de una vuelta del camino, toco a la gran, gran puerta. Dentro de pocos minutos una mujer alta, de largo pelo café, vestida con un tradicional atuendo de miko, atendio la puerta. Al ver a la asustada niña, le sonrio y pregunto:

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, acaso te perdiste?

Sin decir una sola palabra, la niña le paso la carta. Keiko Asakura (y era ella) algo sorprendida saco la nota del sobre. Decia:

_Señor /Señora Asakura:_

_Esta niña se llama Anna, el apellido de su madre era Kyoyama, asumire que lo conservara. Los Asakura son una familia conocida por su contacto con lo sobrenatural. Según las palabras de su madre, Anna tambien posee habilidades fuera de lo normal, por eso la dejo a la puerta de su casa. Si no tiene interes aluno en ocuparse de ella, enviela a un orfanato. No me importa lo que le pase, esta a su disposición. Su madre ha muerto. _

_**O.M.**_

_**(como otra pista aquí el apellido va primero y el nombre despues)**_

"¡Como puede alguien ser asi, hablar de su hija de esta manera!"- Keiko estaba indignada.-"¡A mi no me importa si tiene o no poderes shamanicos, la voy a criar!"

Ven, Anna, entra a la casa. Yo soy Keiko. Bienvenida.

La niña entro, insegura, a su nuevo hogar.

En una limosina, a alguna distancia:

Digame, señor, ¿esta seguro de esto? – El que dijo estas palabras era un hombre alto con gafas.

No es de tu incumbencia, **Tamurazaki**. – El hombre era de **muy baja estatura, muy baja**.

Pero y si su hijo...

No hay muchas probabilidades de que mi hijo vaya a frecuentar este tipo de de gente. No vuelvas a sacar el tema.

No, señor.

FIN 

¿Qué les parecio? Espero reviews y sus opiniones sobre si convertir esta historia en una mas larga...


	2. Una timida aprendiz: Tamao

Bien, aunque no recibí muchos reviews continuare con la historia. A propósito, ¡si, Loconexion, adivinaste la identidad! Sin mas preámbulos:

TAMAO TAMAMURA 

Mikihisa Asakura se acerco a la aldea que se ocultaba entre las montañas y que vio por primera vez hacia ya una semana. El viaje habia sido muy difícil inclusive para un viajero experto como el. Tenia pensado descansar por una noche y seguir su camino como lo hacia siempre, pero esta vez seria diferente... Al parecer habia un gran alboroto en el centro del pequeño pueblito y todas las personas se habian reunido frente a lo que habia sido una elegante casa. Desde hace unos momentos se habia convertido en un infierno de llamas.

Mikihisa de pronto escucho a una mujer que gritaba que la casa se incendio en un segundo y al siguiente estaba ardiendo toda. "¡Claro, que raro, claro, la señora Tamamura es extraña pero esto ya es demasiado!"

¿Extraña?- Mikihisa rezaba para que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, no todos los incendios tenian que ser obra de...

Era adivina y ¿sabe que? siempre se cumplian sus predicciones, siempre. Era una buena mujer, era viuda, pero ahora ella y su pobre hijita tambien... No tendría ni tres años la niña.- Pero Mikihisa solo escuchaba a medias ya que lo vio. Hao le sonreia amablemente desde el tejado de la casa de en frente. En un instante desaparecio. Entonces Miki se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho la mujer. ¡Una niña de tres años! Quiza aun podia salvarla y redimirse un poco por su anterior debilidad.

¡Esta loco!- la misma mujer le grito cuando lo vio acercarse a la casa.- ¡Va a morir!

¡Lo dudo mucho!- Mikihisa respondio quitándole a uno de los aldeanos un balde de agua y volcándoselo encima, mientras el aldeano lo miraba aturdido. Aparentemente, habia traido el balde para apagar el incendio. Mikihisa entro a la casa. La puerta cayo por si misma. El agradecio que la casa solo hubiera tenido un piso y se precipito hacia la sala. El cadáver de una mujer, de no haber sabido que era mujer, no lo habria adivinado, yacia en el suelo. Parecia que su ultimo impulso fue el de proteger la puerta a un lado de la mesa. Esa debia de ser la puerta del dormitorio de la niña. Y si, podian escucharse gritos histericos interrumpidos por accesos de tos. Mikihisa le grito a la niña que se apartara de la puerta, pero no seguro de que le hubiese prestado atención, arranco la puerta en lugar de derribarla. Vio a la niña de inmediato a pesar del humo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón, pero ya no gritaba, ahora sollozaba. Miki la tomo en brazos y le parecio que queria resistirse, aunque ya no tenia fuerzas para eso. Corrio hacia la sala, a pesar de la prisa, el agotamiento y la dificultad para respirar, se aseguro de que la niña no viera el cadáver carbonizado de su mama. Salio de la casa, le entrego la niña a la mujer gritona y se desplomo en el suelo.

Desperto un par de horas después en la clinica local. La niña dormia en otra de las camas. Llevaba un adorable kimono de un tenue rosa con el borde quemado por las llamas. Su corto pelo rosado tambien tenia como adorno un moño pequeño, algo sucio por las cenizas. A Miki le parecio una niña muy dulce, a juzgar por su apariencia.

Una enfermera, que la estaba arropando, volteo a ver a Mikihisa y pregunto en voz muy baja:

¿Cómo se siente, señor?

Bien, ¿y la niña?

Dormira por bastante tiempo, pero va a estar bien, físicamente, claro.

¿Perdone, de que esta hablando?

Estoy hablando de que ella no tiene donde vivir. Hay un orfanato en la ciudad, pero no la aceptaran. Primero, no tienen suficiente espacio, segundo, su familia no tiene muy buena fama por aquí.

Una mujer del pueblo me dijo que su madre era un buena mujer.

Si, Tamara Tamamura era buena, pero era extranjera y adivina.

¿Dónde esta el padre de ...?

Tamao. Se llama Tamao. Su padre esta muerto o eso decia Tamara.

¿Que pasara con Tamao, digame?

Es posible que se muera de hambre. Se que suena cruel, pero quizas hubiese sido mejor para ella morir en la casa.

Quiero que ella venga conmigo. – Mikihisa vio la cara de sorpresa de la enfermera y comenzo a mentir inspiradamente.- Yo soy su padre. No sabia que tenia una hija, Tamara era orgullosa y no me lo menciono jamas hasta hacia poco. Entonces vine aquí desde ... Aomori, si, vine de Aomori, para conocer a mi pequeña y vi ese incendio. Escuche que era la casa de mi Tamara y salve a mi hija.- Era el monologo mas estupido, dicho con tan poca convicción, que parecia de telenovela barata. A la enfermera, por suerte, le encantaban las telenovelas baratas.

Pero por supuesto que puedeirse con usted T-T, Es una historia tan hermosa.

¿Ah, si?- El entusiasmo desmedido tomo por sorpresa a Mikihisa.

UNOS DIAS DESPUÉS:

¿Una aprendiz? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Baja la voz, Kino, estas asustando a la niña. ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

Tamamura Tamao.

Eh, Tamamura. Creo que he oido ese nombre antes. ¿Su madre es Tamara Tamamura, la famosa adivina?

Era. Hao la asesino.

¡Hao! ¿Estas seguro, Mikihisa?

Lo vi. Después fui a sacar a la niña del fuego y ya no me cupo duda de que lo vi realmente. – Respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada, dijo: El cadáver de la madre estaba totalmente quemado. No es posible que alguien se queme tanto en un incendio ordinario.

Muy bien, Miki.- Kino dijo después de una larga pausa, provocada por ese comentario.- Puede quedarse. Conoci tanto a su padre como a su madre y ella debe de tener aptitudes para la adivinación.

Gracias, en serio. Es muy joven como para viajar conmigo aun. Ademas nesecita recuperarse del shock. No dijo ni una palabra en el trayecto hacia aca.

¿Vio el cadáver?- Kino volteo a ver a la niña, sentada a un lado de la mesa. Parecia no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

No, me asegure de que no lo viera.

Entonces se recuperara. Yoh, ven aquí ahora mismo. – El chico sentado en el jardín la ignoro olímpicamente.- ¡Yoh!- Silencio.- ¡YOH ASAKURA!- Yoh se quito los audifonos naranja y se acerco con una sonrisa culpable.

Quiero que lleves a Tamao – señalo a la niña- a la habitación que sale al jardín, la que tiene flores en el papel tapiz.

¿Quién es ella, abuela?- Yoh tenia esperanza de que por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar, ya que nadie de la aldea la dirijia la palabra.

Se llama Tamao. Ahora haz lo que te dije, ¿te parece?

Si.

Yoh tomo a Tamao de la mano y la llevo hacia la habitación. Después que se hubieran ido, Kino se dirigio a Mikihisa:

¿Todavía te sientes culpable por no haber podido detener a Hao, verdad? ¿Por eso la trajiste aquí?

Solo pense que a Yoh le agradaria tener compania humana.

FIN 

Este capitulo me gusto a mi ¿qué hay de ustedes? Espero recibir mas reviews. ¿Por favor?


	3. La chica que vino del norte: Pilika

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Y solo quiero decir que este fic no va a terminar con Jun y Pilika, tambien quedan Jeanne, Meene, las Hanagumi, las 5 Lilys, Lirilara, etc. Bien, seguimos con el siguiente capitulo.

**PILIKA USUI**

¿Hermano, ya trajiste las medicinas de mama?

Ay, Pilika, sabes que la ciudad esta demasiado lejos. No quiero ir hasta alla.

¡Ve ahora mismo!

Si, si, ya voy. – Se le notaba molesto, pero asustado por la furia de su hermanita.

Viendo como su hermano se encaminaba a la ciudad, la chica suspiro y penso:" ¿Acaso no lo entiende? ¿Es tan difícil comprender que mama necesita esas medicinas? A veces es demasiado inmaduro." Pilika se acerco al pozo en el patio y trato de llenar el balde, pero el agua estaba congelada. A su hermano se le habia olvidado traer agua de nuevo. Volvio a suspirar con reproche y entro a la casa. Pilika se acerco a una cortina bordada, que cubria una pared, aunque no se atrevio a abrirla. Se quedo alli mirando y se sobresalto al oir una voz debil: "¿Hija, eres tu?"

Si, mama. ¿Te desperte?

No, vamos, entra. – La mujer acostada en un futon tenia largo pelo del mismo azul claro que su hija, los ojos negros y se veia palida y enferma. Kara Usui estaba muriendo. Sin embargo ella no se lo habia dicho a nadie de su familia: su esposo creia que tenia una seria gripe, su hijo no pensaba en eso siquiera, pero su hija... Pilika habia escuchado la conversación entre su madre y el doctor.

FLASHBACK:

Entonces, ¿es inevitable?

Odio decirle que si. Esta forma de leucemia no tiene cura. Si usted se toma las medicinas que le recete regularmente, puede retrasarlo por unas dos-tres semanas, pero no mas. Lo siento.

No se altere tanto.

¿Disculpe?

Morira solamente mi cuerpo. Mi espiritu se unira a los espiritus de mis ancestros y seguire cuidando de mi familia.

Oh si, olvide que eso dictan sus creencias.- En el tono del doctor ahora se oia esceptismo y algo de irritación.

Gracias, doctor. Comprendo que usted no comparte nuestra religión. Esta bien. Solo quiero pedirle que no le diga sobre esto a nadie, ¿lo hara?

Por supuesto que si. Adios.

_Hasta luego_.

Si, hasta luego.

Pilika habia salido corriendo afuera y se escondio detrás de un arbol. No queria creer lo que acababa de oir. Era imposible. Mama no podia morir, debia estar alli siempre. ¡Siempre!

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Hija, me escuchaste hablar con el doctor, ¿no es cierto?

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Últimamente me has evitado. Vamos, dime la verdad.

No quise hacerlo, lo siento. Solo volvi por mi bufanda y lo escuche todo. – Era obvio que apenas resistia las ganas de hecharse a llorar.

No te culpo.

Mama, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a nadie?

No quiero arruinar las ultimas semanas que pasaremos juntos. Solo espero que pasen tranquilamente y asi podre pasar al mundo de los espiritus en paz. – Sonreia dulcemente y no parecia preocupada en absoluto.

¡No entiendo porque estas tan calmada, mama! ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pasara?

Claro que si. Lamento no poder vivir por mas tiempo y lamento el no haber cumplido mi sueño.

¿Tu sueño?

Mi sueño siempre fue crear un gran campo de plantas para asi ayudar a los cropocus y evitar su extinción.

¿Quiénes son los cropocus?

¿Dime, has visto alguna vez cuando saliste al campo unas pequeñas criaturas? Se parecen un poco a los seres humanos y llevan una hoja de fiji (A/N: creo que asi se llama la planta) en la mano.

¡Papa me dijo que no eran reales, que los estaba imaginando! – Pilika estaba realmente sorprendida porque recordaba el enojo de su padre cuando le pregunto sobre que eran esos seres.

El no los ve, no tiene habilidades de shaman como la mayoria de los ainus y eso le molesta.

¿Y mi hermano? El los vio tambien.

Entonces tambien es un shaman. Escuchame por favor, Lika. Cuando mi espiritu se una al de mis ancestros, quiero que hagas algo por mi.

¿Qué es?

Tienes que llevar a tu hermano con la superior Niara. A tu padre no le va a gustar eso, pero no le hagas caso. Luego ambos deben de oir atentamente el relato de Niara. Después decidiran que hacer.

¿Qué hacer?

Ahora te parece confuso, pero ya lo entenderas, creeme. La superior es una shaman. Puede entrenarte a ti o a Horokeu. Veras, se acerca el Torneo de los shamanes. Es un evento que se realiza cada 500 años. El ganador tendra la oportunidad de realizar su sueño. Se le otorgara el poder de hacer milagros. Si ustedes eligen el camino del shaman podran participar. Pero entiende que esa decision es suya unicamente.

Si, mama.- Pero Pilika penso para si: "Ya he eligido mi camino".

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS:

El bosque de Hokkaido estaba cubierto de nieve. Tanto la cascada como el rio estaban congelados. De pronto debajo del hielo se vio un resplandor. De inmediato la cascada congelada se rompio y un chico con ropas rasgadas salio, tomando aire a bocanadas . Hace solo unos meses salia tiritando y se enfermaba después. Ahora ya habia aprendido a ignorar el frio. Hasta en el invierno mas severo llevaba ropas ligeras. Al salir del agua el muchacho se estiro y busco a alguien con la mirada. Al encontrar a ese alguien sonrio. Su hermana estaba en el lugar de siempre, esperándolo con algo de comer y una toalla. Se dirigio hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que sonreia y le faltaba poco para comenzar a saltar de impaciencia. El chico se apresuro. Cuando faltaban apenas unos metros ella grito felizmente: " ¡La superior Niara dijo que tu entrenamiento con ella se ha completado! ¡Por fin obtendras el rango de shaman!" El joven casi grito de alegria. Niara era estricta, fria y fuerte. Algun tiempo después cierta chica rubia le pareceria igual a su maestra de antaño.

¡Es increíble! ¡Finalmente el infierno se ha terminado, Lika!

Ahora podremos construir nuestro campo de plantas.

Si, solo falta ganar el Torneo.

Los dos se rieron, pero se detuvieron en seco. Kara Usui, estaba mirandolos desde el otro banco del rio medio escondida por los arboles, les dedico una sonrisa antes de desvanecerse completamente.

Si, Lika, - luego de una pausa dijo Horo- construiremos _nuestro_ campo de plantas, te lo prometo.

Y yo te prometo, hermano, que no dejare que te rindas. A veces eres demasiado perezoso.

**FIN**

¿Y que tal estuvo? Vuelvo a disculparme por mis retrasos y espero sus reviews.


	4. Una taoista enamorada:Jun

¡Hola! Sola unas palabras, este capitulo toma lugar en el futuro, no en el pasado como los demas.

JUN TAO 

¡Rin! ¡Ran! ¡ Dejen de corretear a esos pobres espiritus! ¿Por qué no van a entrenar con su padre y su tio?

No quiero, mama. / Si, madre, ya voy. – Jun suspiro con algo de cansancio. Sus hijas eran simplemente incansables. Las gemelas acababan de cumplir los ocho años y a veces le parecia que tenia unos cinco hijos en lugar de dos niñas. A primera vista, eran simplemente adorables, pero después de algunos minutos... Corrian, saltaban, trepaban arboles. Aunque eran igual de inquietas, tenian diferentes ambiciones. Ran con su largo cabello verde, como el de su madre, era muy vanidosa y cuidaba su apariencia mucho. Su sueño era casarse con un principe y vivir feliz para siempre. Por esa razon no era tan peleonera y marimacha, como su hermana, sin mencionar problemática... Rin era otra historia. Tenia pelo muy corto y casi todos la confundian con un chico. Le encantaba pelear, practicar y estaba casi obsesionada con convertirse en una shaman. Su abuelo le habia llenado la cabeza de historias sobre la dinastía Tao, su honor y los guerreros que pertenecían a su familia. Admiraba a su tio Ren y siempre que podia iba a entrenar con el. A este no parecia importarle en lo absoluto, pero Jun conocia a su hermano lo bastante bien para decir que le gustaba tener a alguien para mirarlo con ojos llenos de admiración...

Cuando, hace ya nueve años, Jun Tao se convirtió en la esposa de Lee Bruce Long, no se imaginaba todos los problemas que implicaba tener hijos. Pero tampoco se imaginaba lo diferentes que podrían ser unas gemelas. Ni siquiera después de conocer a Yoh y Hao.

Suponia que era normal que los hermanos se pelearan, pero a veces llegaban a los extremos. Recordo, que cuando Ran le dijo a su hermana, que nunca se convertiria en shaman, Rin le dijo que la despreciaba por esa decisión, que era su deber seguir la tradición de la familia. Después las chicas no se hablaron por dos semanas y Jun, aunque tuvo la gran tentación de contarle a su hija sobre la gran batalla que tuvo que enfrentar Ren para librarse de las cadenas del odio de la dinastía Tao, las dejo reconciliarse por si mismas, sin interferir. Y ahora volvían a jugar juntas, como si nada, sin resentimientos. Si todos perdonaran tan facil... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien tocando la campana que servia como timbre. De mala gana se levanto y bajo. Antes de abandonar la terraza, les hecho una mirada a sus hijas, quienes jugaban a atraparse, y volvio a suspirar. El que tocaba a la puerta era, no para su sorpresa, el dueño de la unica tienda del puenlo mas cercano. Lo saludo con cortesía y le pregunto, que lo traia a su casa (aunque tenia sus sospechas). El le respondio (algo avergonzado):

Es que, ehm, su hija Rin, ella volvio a romper mi vidrio con una, ehm, patada.

Ya veo.- Jun suspiro por tercera vez y se volvio para coger el bolso, donde estaba el monedero. El vendedor llegaba casi cada semana, quiza ya era hora de instalarle vidrios a prueba de balas, aunque eso seguramente no funcionaria. Después de pagarle por la ventana (por enésima vez), se despidio. Lo que Jun no podia entender, era porque Rin habia escogido la tienda para practicar la fuerza de sus patadas. Subio a la terraza de nuevo y llamo a su hija. La chica se acerco con su sonrisa de siempre, entre arrogante y alegre. Al ver la mirada de reproche de su madre, trato de adoptar una expresión de inocente arrepentimiento y pregunto:

¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

Si, era el dueño de la tienda. – Esa conversación la comenzaba muchas veces y siempre terminaba con Rin jurando que esta habia sido la ultima vez. Esta vez decidio que ya era hora de cambiar un poco el rumbo que siempre tomaba su charla. - ¿Por qué siempre rompes sus ventanas? ¿Es que te hizo algo?

No me agrada.

Y por eso le sigues haciendo lo mismo. – A ella tampoco le agradaba mucho el vendedor. Era muy avaro.

Si.- Ahora Rin adopto una expresión, como si estuviera retando a su madre

No vuelvas a hacer eso. – A Jun se le ocurrio una gran idea, tal vez un poco de cliche, pero que de a seguro funcionaria. El orgullo de Rin era enorme, asi que agrego.- Si le rompes algo mas, comenzaras a trabajar en la tienda, hasta que lo que se acumule de tu salario alcanze a cubrir los gastos.

¿¡Trabajar! ¿¡Yo! – Rin obviamente no se esperaba eso.

Si, tu.- Jun luchaba por ocultar la sonrisa y trataba de parecer lo mas seria posible.

¡P-pero yo soy una de los miembros de la familia Tao! – Para Rin ese argumento era el mas fuerte del mundo.

Si, eso ya lo se. Y no tiene ninguna importancia. Eso es lo que pasara.- La sonrisa por fin se dibujo en sus labios y tuvo que darse la vuelta rapidamente. Se marcho sin decir otra palabra, dejando atrás a su hija con la expresión totalmente atonita. El dueño de la tienda no volvio a quejarse.

Una semana después que las gemelas hubieran cumplido diez años, Ran se acerco a su madre y, asegurándose de que estuvieran solas, le dijo algo que Jun definitivamente no se esperaba hasta dentro de unos ocho-diez años. Dijo:

Mama, me voy a casar.

¿QUÉ COSA? ¿QUÉ DIJISTE, RAN?

No grites, mama. Me voy a casar.

Pero, ¿con quien?- Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrio.

Con Hana Asakura. – Era el hijo de 11 años de Yoh y Anna Asakura. (A/N: Supongo que tiene 11 años, porque si Jun y Bruce Long se casaron un año antes de que Rin y Ran nacieran, su boda debio de ser el mismo año cuando nacio Hana – el año siguente al Torneo de Shamanes. Y no, no se como le hizo un zombi para tener hijos. Asumiremos que obtuvo ayuda de algun shaman o medico. Solo no piensen nada malo... ; P)

¿Hana Asakura?

Si, ¿no te parece algo maravilloso?- Ran elevo la mirada al cielo con expresión soñadora y ojos de cachorrito.

Ehm, ¿y el ya lo sabe? Ademas, me parece que son un poco jóvenes para casarse.

No, todavía no se lo he dicho. Y lei que el amor no tiene edad.

¿Dónde leiste eso?- Jun estaba recuperándose poco a poco del shock.

En el prefacio a "Romeo y Julieta" – Jun le envio sus "mejores deseos" mentalmente a Tamao y/o Pilika que habian estado en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Seguramente ellas le habian regalado el libro a Ran. Ella misma y todos los familiares sabian lo peligroso que era poner una historia romántica en sus manos... La ultima vez que leyo algo asi, trato de hacer que alguien se casara con ella. Disuadirla de eso fue increíblemente difícil. Y ahora todo de nuevo... Ran habia dejado de jugar y correr con su hermana hace unos meses y se dedico a soñar con el principe azul a tiempo completo. Aunque la casa era mas tranquila ahora, todavía tenia que lidiar con muchos problemas... Jun sacudio la cabeza y volvio al problema presente.

Pero, ¿no crees que el deberia opinar tambien?- Se pregunto porque el afortunado esta vez habia sido Hana. La respuesta era en realidad muy sencilla: porque era el ultimo chico mas o menos de su edad con quien habia hablado. Ahh, que complicado era aquello de ser madre.

¿Por qué?- Ran parecia sinceramente sorprendida.

Porque el...- Hizo una pausa momentánea, buscando la manera de hacer que no sonara como si apoyara la boda y dijo – Porque para casarse se necesita el consentimiento de ambas personas.

¿Entonces lo llamo para preguntar?

No, Ran. Solo esperas algunos años mas.

Pero ¿por qué tengo que esperar?

Por que tu tienes 10, el 11, y no creo que siquiera quiera casarse.- Antes que pudiera decir mas, los ojos de Ran se llenaron de lagrimas y la niña salio corriendo. Jun penso que le falto algo de tacto. Claro, los dramas de Ran eran tan comunes, como las veces en las que a su hermana la traian padres molestos, quejándose que la chica habia golpeado a alguno de sus hijos... Pero aun asi no estaba bien dejarla llorando sola. Jun se acerco a la puerta de su hija menor (menor por media hora) y entro con cuidado. Ran escondio la cabeza con gesto algo teatral bajo la almohada, sollozando fuertemente. Jun se sento en el borde de la cama, dispuesta a escuchar sobre su "frio e insensible corazon" y sobre que se ponia en el camino del "verdadero amor", pero Ran dijo:

Tienes razon, mama.

¿En serio?- Jun no se esperaba eso. ¿Acaso esta vez no habria una escena? Era un alivio para ella.

Si... Supongo que tendre que esperar mucho tiempo. Aun asi, me casare algun dia.

Claro. Ahora te dejo sola para que te desahogues. – Viendo que la niña asintió, Jun salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Se dirigio a la habitación que compartia con Lee Bruce Long, quien seguramente ya estaba dormido. Pero no fue asi; el la estaba esperando y al verla entrar sonrio. Ella sonrio en respuesta, se acerco a el y lo beso. El comenzo a decirle algo sobre un historiador, que hhabia llamado hace poco y que queria discutir con ella varios puntos sobre su reciente publicación: "El papel de los asesinos en la historia de China". Jun habia dedicado mucho tiempo a la historia de su pais y la de su familia. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca que contenia tantos volúmenes y pergaminos unicos, que poco a poco se habia convertido en una experta. Comenzo a escribir y a publicar hace cuatro años y causo verdadera polemica. Desde entonces solia reunirse con muchos historiadores, algunos que buscaban ver la biblioteca, otros que buscaban destruir muchas de sus teorias. Siempre era entretenido. Jun recordaba bien que cuando era una niña pequeña solia pensar a veces con miedo y a veces con indiferencia que se convertiria en una asesina profesional o en la esposa devota de algun miembro de la dinastía, quiza simplemente una persona importante. O bien ambas cosas juntas. Era probablemente lo unico a lo que podia aspirar una Tao. Y por supuesto que no se imaginaba que iba a casarse con su espiritu acompañante o dedicarse a la historia. Pero su vida realmente le gustaba, a pesar que sus hijas buscaban eso que ella habia temido tanto. Rin – el camino de la venganza, Ran- el camino de la apatía. No, eso ya no era asi. La venganza se fue con la muerte de En Tao (ocurrió hace solo unos meses) y con la resignación de Guei Ying (A/N: para los que no la ubican-la asesina de la familia Tao, hace una aparicion en uno de los primeros capitulos del anime y tambien durante el Torneo, cuando busca vengarse de Ren y Jun. Tiene largo cabello verde oscuro y lleva un traje rojo). La apatía la habia destruido ella, Tao Jun. Y ahora estaba feliz con la vida que llevaba, con su profesión, con su familia, con sus amigos. ¿O no? Aunque quiza su gran amor se habia desvanecido, al menos quedaba algo de cariño... Sin embargo, Lee Bruce Long ya casi nunca estaba con ella, siempre viajaba, entrenaba, estaban alejados el uno del otro.

Jun, ¿estas bien? Al menos, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

Si el amor se va, ¿acaso lo unico que queda es la apatía?

Si, estoy muy bien. Lo llamare mañana.

Sus pensamientos estaban lejos, recordaba, trataba de entender algo...

No, eso no. La ultima frase, Jun.

Nunca le dijo que la amaba, ¿quiza porque nunca la amo realmente?

Lo siento.

Antes el tenia otra familia, otra esposa, otros hijos, ¿tal vez seguia deseando volver atrás?

Te amo, Tao Jun.

Lo habia dicho de verdad, o solo era su mente, que le hizo oir lo que mas anhelaba escuchar.

¿Eh?

No, no era cierto, pero-la mirada, la misma llena de ternura, como cuando ella tenia diecisiete..

Te amo, Tao Jun.

Como cuando tenia doce y lloraba a su cadaver , como las niñas que se quejan a sus muñecas

Respondeme, por favor.

Y le parecio ver esa mirada de compasión, cuando le decia que estaba sola, muy sola, que el era

No te quedes asi, respondeme.

Su unico amigo, que odiaba a su padre por como trataba a Ren, porque lo enviaba lejos, y vio

Comprendo, me marchare.

Esa mirada en sus ojos por un instante solamente, pero basto. Durante la pelea con Yoh lo supo

Adios, Tao Jun,

No era un muñeco, no lo era y lo amaba, desde la primera vez que vio un destello de emociones

- Lo siento.

En sus ojos detrás del pergamino... Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahora? Queria reirse...

El hombre habia llegado hasta la puerta, su destino le parecia vacio, cuando...

¡TE AMO!

Volteo y vio a su amada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Y se dio cuenta de todo. Ya no les hacia falta decir nada mas. Yoh haba tenido razon ese dia en el cementerio, todo si iba a salir bien.

FIN 

¿Medio raro, no les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado. Y, para variar, no estuvo tan triste... Espero sus reviews.


	5. La salvadora angelical: Jeanne

¡Hola! Y orgullosamente pasamos a nuestra siguiente chica shaman, pero antes una advertencia: pasado extremadamente tragico, referencias a torturas y crueldad extrema. Si que hice sufrir a la pobre, aunque el final se supone que es esperanzador. Pero eso lo dejo a su criterio:

IRON MAIDEN JEANNE 

Se rio con ganas. Nuevamente se habia salido con la suya. Apenas tenia siete años y ya era una ladrona casi experta. Y su mejores armas era su increíblemente dulce e inocente carita y su sonrisa. Uno de los vagabundos con los que habia viajado de Lion a Paris dijo una vez que su sonrisa no solo hacia sonreir a todos los que la rodeaban, sino que tambien hacia que sintieran simpatia y confianza. Y era cierto. Las dos o tres veces que la habian atrapado habia bastado sonreir, asi como contar un par de historias deprimentes sobre su pasado y la dejaron ir, con un par de frases que significaban mas o menos lo mismo: "una niña tan linda como tu no deberia robar, es algo muy malo" .

Como su siguiente victima Jeanne escogio a un tipo de aspecto serio. Tenia cabello rubio y parecia algo triste. Lo acompañaba una mujer. Ella era realmente bella, llevaba un vestido de noche. Eso le sorprendio bastante, ya que eran las doce del dia, ademas, el hombre vestia como un sacerdote. Jeanne se dijo que no tenia importancia y comenzo a acercarse sigilosamente, aprovechando que la dama estaba diciéndole algo a su acompañante. Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de meter la mano en el portafolio que llevaba el hombre, este la sujeto por la muñeca, tiro de ella con fuerza y la obligo a ponerse delante de el. Jeanne trato de zafarse, pero la estaba agarrando con firmeza. La examino con cuidado por unos instantes y luego le pregunto: " Dime¿puedes ver a Alice?" Esa pregunta sorprendio bastante a Jeanne, era lo ultimo que esperaba oir del hombre.

- Eh, pero, por supuesto que puedo ver a la señorita.

- Entonces¿no sabes quien, no, que, es ella?- A esta frase la dama sonrio con algo de amargura.

- Supongo que no.

- Es un espiritu. El fantasma de una mujer asesinada hace unos años, mientras se preparaba para un baile. Era la esposa del embajador de Inglaterra.

- Por favor no bromee con una pobre huérfana.- Esta manera de hablar la habia aprendido de otros chicos, mayores que ella, pero igual de pobres. Después de decir eso sonrio, con una esperanza que se desvanecio casi de inmediato.

- Probablemente eres a quien habia buscado por tanto tiempo. La futura salvadora de nuestro mundo... Veo que tu poder espiritual es enorme.

- N-n-no lo entiendo. – A Jeanne siempre le habian asustado los locos, especialmente los que comenzaban a molestarla.

- ¿No tienes familiares, amigos, tutores? – El hombre habia adoptado una actitud de hombre de negocios. Y a Jeanne le estaba asustando cada vez mas el brillo maniaco de sus ojos, pero no se atrevio a mentir. Temia que el se iba a dar cuenta si lo hacia.

- No, señor.

- Bien, excelente. A propósito, yo soy Marco, un sacerdote de Italia.

- Ah, m-m-much-cho gusto.

- ¿Como te llamas tu?

- Jeanne.

- ¿Y tu apellido?

- No lo se.- Ella estaba tensa, preparada, en espera de una oportunidad para escapar.

- Jeanne, es un excelente nombre para una salvadora. Como Jeanne dArc.

- Sigo sin entenderlo, lo siento. – El hombre estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero no soltaba su muñeca. Jeanne volteo a ver a la mujer en busca de ayuda o consuelo, sin embargo ella volvio a sonreir con amargura y bajo. Toda la escena estaba ocurriendo sobre un puente desierto, por el calor. Y ahora la mujer floto y paso por el puente. Después Jeanne la vio alejarse desde debajo. Ella seguia la corriente del Sena, todavía flotando. La niña estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el hombre le tapo la boca con su otra mano. Jeanne miro alrededor, sin embargo no vio a nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Ahora estaba entrando en panico. Al darse cuenta de ello el hombre le dijo con calma:

- No te hare daño. Pero pienso convertirte en la shaman mas fuerte del mundo, para que derrotes al diablo, llamado Hao Asakura. Ademas te convertire en alguien tras de quien iran miles y miles de fieles creyentes, y lo mas importante, en alguien por quien estaran dispuestos a morir.

- ¿Qué¿De que esta hablando?- Le habia quitado la mano de la boca y por fin pudo hablar.- No quiero nada de eso. Por favor, déjeme ir, por favor. – Su voz ahora sonaba como la de quien se aferra a una ultima esperanza, sabiendo en el fondo que es inútil. Jeanne estaba segura que el hombre no la dejaria ir.

- No, esta oportunidad me la envio Dios y no planeo desaprovecharla. Eres la escogida, la profeta que llevara Su justicia a la Tierra, castigaras a los pecadores con Su bendición. – Hablaba como un loco, como un fanatico. Aunque probablemente lo era. Jeanne no supo la razon hasta dentro de muchos años. Hao Asakura habia asesinado a su hija de seis años, porque Marco se nego a seguirlo. Pero entonces ella no sabia nada de eso, solo era una niña aterrada.

En unos dias Marco la llevo a un viejo convento español, donde habia vivido por varios años, por supuesto contra la voluntad de Jeanne. Ella le tenia miedo, pero ahora al miedo se le sumaba la certeza de que si intentaba algo la mataria, alegando que esa era la voluntad de su Dios. Ese convento le pertenecia. Era un lugar lleno de almas en pena. Alli comenzaron las lecciones de Marco sobre Dios. Según lo que a Jeanne le habia explicado uno de sus compañeros de viaje (que resulto ser un fantasma), Dios era un ser misericordioso, que les daba perdon a todo aquel que lo pedia. Pero alli aparecia de forma totalmente distinta. Marco creia en su propio Dios , el Dios de la justicia ciega y cruel. La justicia que seguia el principio del "ojo por ojo", una muy antigua, tan antigua como su espiritu acompañante, Shamash. Esa justicia le enseño a la pequeña niña de grandes poderes que conocio un dia en uno de los puentes de Paris. Seis meses después de haber vivido con Marco ella habia llegado a creer en lo que le decia tan ciegamente como su "maestro". Jeanne se convirtió en una creyente como el, tal vez mas tranquila y menos trastornada. Años después Jeanne, ahora llamada la Doncella de Hierro, lider de los X-Laws, se dio cuenta que Marco llego a creer en lo que decia de ella, parecia que hubiese olvidado que el mismo la convirtió en su "salvadora". Ahora la consideraba como tal. Jeanne tambien casi habia olvidado los años en el convento. Las torturas a las que la sometia Marco, explicandole que era un ritual de purificación, se convirtieron en algo voluntario. Su mente habia bloqueado por completo las menorias de que al principio gritaba y le suplicaba que parase. Después ella acepto la doncella de hierro por si misma. Ahora para ella si era un ritual, claro, seguia sintiendo el dolor, pero ahora lo aceptaba con una sonrisa. Llego a convencerse de que era el precio que habia prometido pagar a Dios para sentir los pecados del mundo. La fe de sus seguidores la animaba a seguir mutilando su cuerpo en la doncella de hierro y con los demas aparatos y con las torturas que se aplicaba a si misma. Y el hecho que sanaba de inmediato no cambiaba el dolor que sentia. En cierto modo se habia vuelto adicta a ese dolor, le causaba una sensación agradable ver los ojos llenos de pena de sus compañeros... La hacian sentir superior, verdaderamente una santa, y volvia a castigarse por esos pensamientos no dignos de ella. El pecado de la vanidad era inaceptable para la futura salvadora del mundo.

Después de tres años de entrenamiento con Marco habian salido a buscar aliados. Por ese entonces ya viajaba en su ataud de hierro. Ya rara vez recordaba porque habia sido ese aparato medieval el que escogieron como su símbolo. Ah, si... Tenia que ver con una mujer que fue puesta en la misma doncella que ahora utilizaba Jeanne, después la doncella se coloco en una pequeña camara, cuya entrada fue tapada con piedras. La mujer murio dos dias después. Ella se llamaba Maria, era una monja de ese convento (que estaba en España y los fantasmas de ese lugar eran miles y miles, por eso Marco habia podido comprarlo) durante el apogeo de la Inquisición. La perdicion de esa mujer fue un caliz de oro que un sacerdote que la acuso de haber robado de su iglesia... en realidad el sacerdote lo habia vendido...

A Jeanne aquello le habia horrorizado, pero Marco le explico que la mujer seguramente hizo algo para merecer su castigo. Sin embargo Jeanne utilizo sus poderes para liberar el alma de esa mujer y decidio permancecer en la doncella de hierro para pagar los pecados de ese sacerdote tanto como de los otros seres humanos. El nombre, mas bien el titulo vino un poco después... Lo habia sugerido Cebin, el primer X-Law. Hao habia mutilado su cara tanto, que ahora tenia que llevar una mascara para ocultar su rostro. Luego, cuando conocieron a los otros, ante ellos ya se presento como la Doncella de Hierro. Los demas X-Laws... Una asustada colegiala de Alemania, un soldado escéptico de los Estados Unidos, y muchos mas alrededor del mundo. El ultimo fue un resentido chico de Inglaterra. A Jeanne le importaban todos ellos, aunque no interferia con Marco muy a menudo. Marco era el lider verdadero del equipo, sin embargo si Jeanne ordenaba algo no discutia. Después de todo ella era el símbolo de esperanza y el solo uno de sus soldados.

Pero dentro de unos minutos todos esos recuerdos, casi todos dolorosos y solo unos cuantos agradables, iban a desaparecer junto con ella y con todos los que estaban alrededor... Miro, por lo que pensaba que seria la ultima vez, a sus leales X-Laws y se coloco en la cima de la torre. Unos minutos y todo se iria... Por fin alcanzaria la paz. Sonrio con la dulzura de siempre y invoco a su dios Shamash. Lo ultimo que aparecio delante de sus ojos antes de ser arrastrada por el torrente de aire fueron los rostros de aquellas personas quienes habian puesto toda su esperanza en ella. Penso: "No los decepcionare. Sere la salvadora de este mundo. El Portal de Babilonia no fallara, el demonio sera destruido." Pero hubo un solo instante de lamentación por todo: el dolor, los sacrificios, por todo lo que nunca llegaria a conocer. En cualquier otro momento se habria arrepentido porque pensar eso debia de ser un pecado. Sin embargo ahora todos los pecados serian expiados al pasar por esas puertas. La verdadera purificación llegaria. Tal vez incluso la verdadera felicidad. Asi que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar con la misma sonrisa que tenia una pequeña huérfana de Paris. El dolor por fin se fue. Sin importar como resultase todo, esta vez al menos la culpa se fue para siempre.

¿No les parecio horriblemente raro, especialmente el final? Pero bueno... Espero mas reviews y ojala les haya gustado. Ah, ya contestesus reviews lamento no haberlo hacho antes. Tambien les agradezco mucho por ellos ya que nada te sube tanto los animos antes de un examen que leerlos. Asi como mil gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos.Bye.


	6. Una solitaria marionetista:Mari

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Ha pasado algun tiempo, pero aquí llega uno de mis personajes favoritos: la extraña, deprimida y obviamente con un pasado tragico:

MARION PHAUNA 

Mari se sento en su banca favorita bajo el hermoso arbol de cerezo. Habia llegado a Japón en un barco de polizonte y en realidad no sabia porque. ¿Por qué Japón era el pais de origen de Hao-sama? Tal vez. La verdad le daba igual. El Torneo se termino, su señor fue vencido, su sueño se desvanecio en el aire... Estaba sola, perdida y sin la menor idea de que hacer. Ah, y sin dinero, casa o amigos. Las Hanagumi se habian disuelto y la verdad nunca fueron tan buenas amigas. Se acordo de Yoh Asakura y sus amigos. De pronto sintio que una oleada de lastima por ella misma la cubria. Lagrimas le llenaron los ojos. Cerro los ojos, tomo un respiro y al abrir los ojos vio una cara muy familiar que la miraba con incredulidad y miedo. Mentalmente Mari le puso un boton en lugar de ojo y se dio cuenta de que parecia una versión humana de su muñeco Chuck, el cual tiro en algun lugar del desierto de Norteamérica. Volvio a pensar y recordo su nombre. Entonces el pregunto, algo inseguro:"¿No eras tu una de las Hanagumi?"

No es asunto de Manta. Mari no va a hablar con uno de los hombres de Yoh-sama.

¿Acaso tus demas compañeros estan aquí? – Manta comenzo a mirar de un lado para otro nerviosamente.

No. – Se arripintio de haberle respondido. Tal vez si lo ignoraba se iria. Trataba de ignorar aun mas el sentimiento de felicidad de tener a alguien ahí quien hablaba con ella.

Ya veo. Ehm, bien, me dio gus... Adios. – Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse, pero Mari de pronto dijo:

Mari quiere que Manta hable con ella un poco mas.

¿Eh?

Mari quiere hablar. Mari esta aburrida. (A/N: a reioyamada, digo, me gusta escribir asi pero se te pega el estilo)

¿C-conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Mari no tiene a nadie mas con quien hablar. Hao-sama no esta, Matti no esta, Kanna no esta. Todos dejaron a Mari sola.

Esta bien. – Manta seguia mirando a la chica con sospecha, pero se sento en el banco, dejando tanto espacio entre ellos como era posible sin caerse. - ¿Pero dime, acaso tu vives en Japón? Me daba la impresión que no eras de aquí. – "Ya que me meti en esto..."

Mari lo miro por un momento, como si pensando si merecia el honor de saber. Ella queria sacar todo de su interior, ¿pero hablarle a el? ¿Un humano comun? Su enemigo, ademas. De pronto decidio que no importaba mas. Recordo que Yoh, la ultima vez que lo vio le dijo que era maravillosa, Hao-sama nunca le dijo algo asi, nadie le habia dicho algo asi jamas. Le decian que era rara, loca y eso, pero maravillosa... Bien, lo habia decidido. El Torneo se termino. Ya no tenia nadie a quien serle leal.

Antes Mari vivia en Italia. Después viajo con Hao-sama por el mundo. Mari no tiene casa.

Ya veo. Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿y tu familia? – Ahora comenzaba a sentir algo de lastima por la chica. Tal vez no era mala después de todo. Y bonita... "¿En que estoy pensando? Pero si, es hermosa". Sacudio la cabeza para librarse de esas ideas.

Mari no tiene familia. Mari se fue hace años. Nunca les importo.

Te comprendo... – Manta suspiro y bajo la cabeza. Viendo que Mari lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad (se dio cuenta que ella, como Anna, no demostraba mucho sus emociones), Manta rapidamente sonrio.

No, no es nada.

"A Mari le parece sospechoso. Tal vez Mari necesita investigar" ¿Yoh-sama vive aquí tambien?

Si, cerca, pero ahora no hay nadie en la pension: todos estan de viaje.

Mari entiende.

Dime, ¿dónde vives?

Aquí.

¿Aquí?

Aquí.

¿Te refieres a que vives en alguna de las casas que estan alla?

No, aquí.

¿En el banco?

Si.

¡Pero es muy peligroso! Ademas podrias enfermarte.

Mari lo sabe.

"Maldita conciencia"¿Tal vez podrias quedarte en mi casa? Supongo que seria mejor en la pension, pero como Anna ha estado muy paranoica últimamente, asi que el lugar esta lleno de demonios guardianes. Claro, en la casa tendrías que evitar que mi familia te vea, pero aun asi sera mejor que en el parque. –Su nerviosismo era mas que obvio, pero Mari estaba algo confundida.

Mari no comprende. ¿Por qué Manta esta invitando a Mari a su casa, si, primero, Mari fue enemiga de Yoh-sama y, segundo, si eso le traera problemas?

Supongo que por que no es correcto dejar que Mari, digo, que tu te quedes en la calle. Simplemente, no esta bien.

Mari entiende. Mari esta agradecida.

Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Mari dice que si.

Manta vive en una casa gigantesca.

No, no es tan grande. El problema ahora es que nadie debe vernos. – Manta constantemente revisaba los alrededores para asegurarse que no habia nadie alrededor.

Mari quiere saber si tendra que esconderse de todos.

No, solo de mis padres y mi metiche hermana, aunque ellos casi nunca estan.

¿Hay mas personas que la familia de Manta ahí?

Si, pero creo que Tamurazaki y Mei lo entenderan. – Manta estaba muy distraido y por lo tanto ignoro la sorpresa que aparecio en el rostro de la chica.

Mari no entiende. ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Tamurazaki es el asistente de la familia y Mei es, bueno, es mi guardaespaldas. (A/N: Tamurazaki sale en el manga y aparece en el anime una vez y Mei es un personje mio)

¿Guardaespaldas?

Si, mi padre la contrato después que volvi de Norteamérica. Vamos, creo que podemos entrar ahora a la casa. – Cautelosamente los dos pasaron por la puerta trasera solo para chocar con alguien parado detrás de la puerta.

Mei, ¿por qué cada vez que llego a casa estas esperándome detrás de la puerta?

Es mi trabajo, señorito Manta, me pagan para protegerle. – Mei era una chica de veinticinco años, de lacio pelo negro, ojos cafes, quien siempre iba vestida al estilo militar. Según, era cinta negra en karate y poseia bastantes habilidades. Aunque Manta dudaba seriamente que si fuera atacado por shamanes eso serviria de algo.

Dime, ¿estan mis padres en casa?

Esa informacion es confidencial.

¿Cómo?

Lo siento, en mi trabajo anterior tenia que contestar eso a cualquier pregunta. No, ellos no estan. La señorita Mannoko tampoco se encuentra.

Excelente. Escucha, Mei, esta es Mari y va a quedarse aquí. Nadie puede saberlo a excepción de Tamurazaki.

Ya veo. ¿Es la señorita Mari buscada por la ley?

Ehm, no creo.

Entonces, no hay ningun problema. El cuarto de huéspedes en el ala norte estara bien para la señorita. ¿Tiene equipaje?

No. – A estas alturas Manta estaba bastante confundido. Esperaba que Mei iba a hacer muchas preguntas, pero la parte de su currículum que decia: "absoluta discreción" parecia ser verdadera.

Manta, Mari quiere decir que esta agradecida.

¿Te molesta que te pregunte algo?

Mari escucha.

¿Por qué siempre hablas en tercera persona?

Mari se lo contara a Manta después.

Habian pasado dos semanas y las cosas iban bien. Tamurazaki y Mei ayudaban a mantener todo en secreto. Nadie mas sabia nada todavía. El plan era que dentro de otra semana mas Yoh volveria de Izumo, mientras que Anna no iba a regresar hasta dentro de otras dos semanas, asi que, cuando el volviera iban a hablar con el y pedirle que Mari se quedara en la pension. Mientras ella vivia en la mansión Oyamada y definitivamente algo mas que la amistad comenzaba a florecer... Para sorpresa de ambos, ellos tenian mucho en comun. Les gustaban los mismos libros, tenian casi los mismos problemas familiares, en fin, se entendían muy bien. Una vez, Manta se atrevio a formular de nuevo la pregunta sobre su inusual manera de hablar. En esta ocasión, la joven le conto que cuando era pequeña fue poseída por el espiritu de una mujer, quien se rehuso a dejarla por muchos meses, hasta que un shaman viajero le practico un exorcismo. Ese shaman fue el que le enseño, sorprendido de que la niña de cinco años sobrevivio tanto tiempo poseída, a practicar la fusion de almas y la posesion de objetos. Entonces, mientras esa mujer (de nombre Jane) estuvo en su cuerpo, la dominaba. Asi que Mari tenia que pasar mensajes por medio de ella. Todas las frases eran: "Mari dice" o "Mari quiere". La costumbre de hablar en tercera persona se le quedo para siempre. Jane tambien fue la persona que cosio a Chuck.

En realidad, Jane no era mala, le enseño a Mari muchas cosas, como sobrevivir luego que Mari se fue de su casa.

Dime, ¿por qué te fuiste?

A Mari siempre le decian que era extraña, que estaba loca. Mari se harto y se fue.

Ya veo. Ojala yo pudiera irme asi.

¿Por qué Manta no se va entonces? Mari piensa que Manta no tendría siquiera vivir en la calle, Manta tiene amigos con los que puede quedarse.

Si, eso es cierto... Pero mi padre es muy rico y tiene influencias. Asi que no iria muy lejos.

Mari no quiere ofender a Manta, pero Mari ha visto muchas vidas que pesan sobre el aura del padre de Manta. Es un hombre malo.

Ya lo se.

Manta...se ve triste.

Mari tambien.

A Mari no le gusta que Manta este triste. Manta ha sido muy bueno con Mari, invitándola a vivir a su casa.

Me gusta tenerte aquí. Normalmente este lugar es horrible. – Instinctivamente los dos comenzaron a acercarse, mas, mas, mas... La puerta de abajo se abrio y se cerro de un portazo.

¡Mi padre!

¿Cómo lo sabe Manta?

Es el unico que golpea la puerta de ese modo. – Mei asomo la cabeza:

Hay que apresurarse, señorita, el señor se dirige hacia aquí. Esta de mal humor. – En efecto, Mansumi Oyamada estaba gritándole a la sirvienta por no haber abierto la puerta mas rapido.

Siempre esta de mal humor. – Manta murmuro, indicándole a Mari el gigantesco armario, donde podria esperar a que la tormenta pasase. Sin embargo, Mansumi se dirigio directamente a su estudio, donde se encerro. Un respiro de alivio se sintio por toda la casa. Mari y Manta silenciosamente entraron en la habitación de el, ella lista para esconderse en cualquier momento. Varias horas pasaron tranquilamente. Se repente se escucharon pasos. Mari inmediatamente se escondio en el baño. Mansumi entro a la habitación, caminando rapidamente. Sin saludar a su hijo, a quien no habia visto en varios meses, pregunto:" ¿Todavía frecuentas esas malas companias?" Las malas companias eran Yoh y los demas. Cuando Manta abrio la boca para responder, el hombre lo interrumpio diciendo: "No importa. Para mañana empacaras tus maletas y Mei vendra contigo".

¿Qué? ¿Pero adonde?

A los Estados Unidos, por supuesto.

¡Pero yo no quiero ir alla!

Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Iras y eso es todo. – El hombre se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando un fuerte ruido le hizo mirar hacia atrás. Mari estaba parada en la puerta. Su aura era intensa, hasta Manta sentia claramente el poder espiritual que se acumulaba en ella. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo el fleco rubio. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y temblaban ligeramente. "¡Quien...!" – comenzo a decir Mansumi, pero la sorpresa no le dejo terminar. Con pasos firmes Marion avanzo hacia el ante la atonita mirada de Manta. Se paro dejando un par de metros de distancia entre ella y el hombre. Entonces levanto la mirada. Estaba llena de odio y furia. "Mari... Jane... Yo... ¡detesto a la gente como tu!" - La shaman grito, mientras Mansumi retrocedia en shock. "¡Las almas atormentadas que persiguen a este hombre, les ruego por ayuda!" – Mansumi estaba seguro que trataba con una loca peligrosa. "¡Dejen que yo guie su venganza!" – Manta estaba paralizado, Mari nunca habia demostrado tanta emocion. Parecia que todo lo que habia vivido, todo el odio que sentia por fin salio a flote. "¡FUSION DE ALMAS!" El impacto fue impresionante, aunque el daño recibido por Mansumi no fue muy serio, al dia siguente salio de la casa y no volvio por casi un año. Aunque al volver parecia haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido. Pero ahora salio de lahabitacion corriendo, con los ojos desorbitados. Mari cayo de rodillas. Manta por fin salio de su estupor y se acerco a ver como se encontraba. "Mari lo siente. Ese hombre le recordo demasiado al padre de Mari y ella se enfurecio". "No, esta bien. Parece que no tendre irme a America. Sin embargo, ese ataque, crei que lo matarias." "Fue un ataque muy debil, solo se vio impresionante". De nuevo vovieron a acercarse el uno al otro. Y esta vez no hubo interrrupcion.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS, EN LA PENSION:

Hola, Yoh, muchachos. No sabia que todos estarian aquí.

Hola, Manta.

Yoh, veras, yo queria pedirte un gran favor...

Si, claro, adelante.

¿Podria una amiga mia quedarse a vivir contigo? Yo pagaria la renta, si Anna asi lo quisiera.

Pues yo no creo que haya ningun problema en que tu _amiga_ se quedara aquí. – Yoh rio un poco al ver que su amigo se ponia rojo. Todos los demas tambien lo notaron y comenzaron a sonreir de forma...picara.

Que bueno. Esta esperando afuera.

¿Por qué no nos la presentas, entonces?

Es que ya la conocen.

Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos. Mari les agradece su hospitalidad y espera que puedan llevarse bien.

El grito de "QUE" se oyo hasta Kioto.

FIN

OO el capitulo mas largo que jamas haya escrito de una vez. Espero reviews, criticas constructivas y muchos lectores. Hasta la proxima.


	7. Una brujita alegre:Matilda

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Cchastlivogo Rozhdestva! (Feliz Navidad en ruso) Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualize... Pero bien, continuamos con:

MATILDA MATTISE 

El viento aullaba en los vacios corridores de la gigantesca casa. La niña pelirroja apreto su sucia manta mas fuerte, tratando de calentarse. Desde la muerte de su abuela no habia nadie quien encendiera el fuego en la epoca mas fria del año. Ella habia intentado cortar la leña, claro, pero no pudo sostener el hacha siquiera.

La mansión que le habia pertenecido a su familia por largo tiempo ahora estaba horriblemente descuidada, llena de murciélagos y con los rincones cubiertos de telarañas. La unica habitación que todavía era habitable era la recamara de su abuela, donde pasaba casi todo el tiempo.

A veces algunos chicos pasaban por la casa y le lanzaban piedras, pero si ella aparecia en una de las ventanas, se iban corriendo y gritando: "¡Fantasma! ¡Hemos visto al fantasma de la mansión!" Su abuela le habia explicado que a ella la habian considerado una bruja por la historia de su familia. Varias mujeres fueron acusadas de brujería, una vez los aldeanos trataron de incendiar la casa, pero se decia que el fuego ceso inmediatamente. Tambien decian que su abuela (una niña de once entonces) y la madre de esta (una joven de veinticinco) estaban paradas en el techo con atuendos "satánicos" y se reian de la gente, lo cual los ofendio profundamente. El hecho de que habian tratado de matarlas no parecia motivo suficiente, como dijo su abuela con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

FLASHBACK:

"Recuerda siempre, Matti, la gente tiene larga memoria cuando se trata de cosas desagradables, malas, pero olvidan pronto todo lo bueno. Como las veces que las mujeres Mattise salvaron la aldea de las plagas durante los años en que en las aldeas vecinas murieron casi todos.Asi que, querida, no dejes que te afecte lo que hagan o digan. Si dicen que eres el fantasma que espanta la casa, asustalos para que lo crean de verdad. Bromea con la muerte, como durante el incendio de mi casa. Riete de tus enemigos. Marianna Mattise reia mientras la quemaban, Matti. Tienes que recordar eso siempre". La mujer ya anciana señalo un retrato de una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona. "El legado de las Mattise consiste de esa sonrisa, ese pelo, ese odio de los demas hacia nosotras y ...de otra cosa". La pequeña niña que llego a la gigantesca casa hacia una semana pregunto cual. "Eso lo descubriras después, ya que no es algo que se pueda explicar".

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Matilda asintió entonces, aunque no entenderia eso hasta el momento que uno de esos desgraciados chicos se atreviera a entrar en la casa.

Esa vez era Halloween. Los chicos siempre iban a su casa en Halloween. Era la unica casa encantada de por alla. Matilda oyo a alguien decir: "Le dare todos mis dulces a quien se atreva a entrar y encender esta vela en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso". Ella habia oido cosas por el estilo antes, pero nadie jamas entro. Pero esta vez seria diferente. Una voz llena de confianza respondio: "Claro, pan comido". Matilda se aventuro a mirar por la ventana. Juzgando por la ropa el chico que dijo eso no era del pueblo. Asi que seguramente no conocia nada de lo que decian de la mansión.

Lo escucho entrar, rompiendo una de las ventanas. De pronto sintio furia: _el_ habia roto esa ventana, pero _ella_ sufriria de frio a causa de eso. Lo seguio oyendo mientras subia por los escalones rechinantes y deseo que uno de ellos se rompiera bajo su pie. Por fin termino de subir la escalera y se detuvo. Matti casi veia la sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro mientras decidia que habitación seria la mas indicada. Las manos de la chica apretaron con fuerza la manta. "que no entre aquí que no entre aquí que no..." El chico movio la perilla de la recamara donde se encontraba Matti y entro. La vio casi al instante y por un momento la sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro, pero la mueca burlona la reemplazo inmediatamente. "Asi que tu eres el famoso fantasma de la casa. Solo una sucia niña. Y yo que crei que..." Matti no le dio tiempo de terminar, llena de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevia ese tipo entrar a la casa de _su_ familia, sin _su_ permiso y llamarla sucia? Algo aparecio alla, por el retrato de Marianne. Algo parecido a una calabaza... Algo que ataco al chico antes que terminara su frase. Matilda, siguiendo un impulso, miro el retrato de su antepasada y vio que esta le guiño un ojo señalando a la calabaza. "El legado, querida, la ultima parte del legado. Ese es Jack. Si vas a la biblioteca, el te indicara que debes leer. Y no creo que alguien – le dirigio la mirada al chico quien cayo por la escalera en un intento de huir. Se levanto y volvio a salir corriendo. – o nadie te moleste" El retrato volvio a ser inmóvil, dejando a la chica entre estupefacción y fascinación.

Un año lleno de estudios y practica con Jack paso. Y fue un año bueno. Jack y Matti se habian hecho amigos, el la ayudaba a cortar leña, a conseguir comida, a convertirse en una shaman: el termino lo saco de los libros escritos por sus familiares. Todas, a excepcion de su madre, habian dejado algo de si mismas. Pero su madre se habia marchado de aquella casa, trato de deshacerse del legado, la trajo a ella, a Matti, alla porque no queria tener nada que ver con las Mattise. Y eso es lo que Matilda era. Tomo el apellido de su abuela en lugar del de su padre, a quien tampoco le importaba mucho. Pero decidio no preocuparse: si sus padres no querian nada con ella, entonces ella tampoco queria nada con sus padres.

Sin darse cuenta ya era Halloween otra vez. Matti estaba sentada leyendo con Jack a su lado, cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Matilda levanto la vista, creyendo que sus oidos la engañaban. Pero el sonido se repitio. Con Jack siguiéndola de cerca Matti se acerco con cuidado a la puerta. La abrio esperando algo desagradable. Un chico poco mayor que ella, bronceado, con largo y lacio cabello castaño estaba en la puerta. Una chica de unos quince o dieciséis fumando un cigarro, un par de hombres con guitarras, un hombre calvo con un tatuaje representando un panda y una figura pequeña cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha amarilla estaban esperándolo un poco atrás. Matilda parpadeo en sorpresa. Los visitantes seguían alli.

"Hola" – ella se sobresalto al oir al chico hablar. – "Mi nombre es Hao Asakura y estoy buscando aliados para el Torneo de shamanes. Tu eres lo bastante fuerte como para unirtenos. ¿Quieres?"

FIN 

¿Cómo estuvo? Algo corto, lo se, pero en realidad quiero saber lo que piensan. Por favor, lean y dejan reviews. Se los agradezco de antemano.


	8. Una joven dura: Kanna

Despues de largo tiempo, la historia de la chica dura de las Hanagumi. Y con ustedes:

**KANNA BISMARK **

"¡Como te atreves a aparecer vestida asi¡Si pareces una mendiga¡Y eso la noche del cumpleaños de tu padre, malagradecida!". Esas palabras de su madre fueron la gota que colmo el vaso. Tranquilamente, Kanna Bismark, de 15 años de edad, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la mujer delicada y elegante que era normalmente Inga Bismark. "¡No atrevas a darme la espalda, Kanna¿Tienes idea de que tan embarazosa fue la situación? Apareces dos horas iniciada la fiesta, con ese atuendo e ignoras a todo el mundo. ¿No tienes modales, acaso¿O es que no te importa el buen nombre de la familia?". Kanna no estaba dispuesta a escuchar mas. Ese tipo de discursos era de lo mas comun en la imponente mansión Bismark. Claro, Kanna no era el tipo de hija sus padres querian que fuera. Fumaba, se negaba a llevar vestidos, se iba del instituto a mitad del dia, saltándose la cerca. Y, ademas, el buen nombre de la familia no podia importarle menos. Esta vez Kanna se fue antes que su madre pudiera detenerla, entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta. Mientras, Inga se dejo caer en un sillon, completamente exhausta, y murmuro: "¿Por qué no puede ser mas una chica y menos un pandillero?". Momentos después se levanto y volvio a la sala, donde los invitados hacian comentarios en voz baja sobre la "juventud moderna" y la "chica-problema" que era esa "horrenda" Kanna.

Esta se encontraba empacando furiosamente. Su cuarto era rosado, con muebles antiguos, y un candil de cristal. Nunca se habia molestado en redecorar la habitación, ya que pasaba aquí muy poco tiempo. Casi todo lo pasaba con la unica amiga que tenia: la joven baronesa Elisa von Shtralssen. Las dos se parecian bastante: familia rica e importante, actitud rebelde, problemas. La unica diferencia es que Erika habia muerto hace dos años, asesinada por un asaltante cuando se escapo de casa una noche. Kanna habia estado devastada, pero cuando un par de semanas después de lo ocurrido vio a Erika en su habitación, y esta le dijo que se convirtió en fantasma... Bien, los habitantes de la mansión Bismark se convencieron una vez mas que Kanna no estaba del todo cuerda, cuando la oyeron regañar a Erika por no haber aparecido antes en voz muy alta.

El dia que la joven Bismark pasaba su ultima noche bajo el techo de sus ancestros, Erika se encontraba al lado de Kanna, tratando de convencerla de quedarse. La baronesa siempre habia sido la del sentido comun de las dos, considerando que en vida practicaba el shamanismo... "Pero mira lo que me paso a mi. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar siquiera cuando ese tipo disparo. ¿Quieres que seamos dos fantasmas en lugar de una? Aparte¿adonde iras? Eres una buena shaman, Kanna, pero si te mueres de hambre, los poderes espirituales se debilitan y mucho. Por favor, piénsalo mejor. Ya se que estas molesta, pero no arruines tu vida por un momento de enojo". Viendo que su amiga la ignoraba olímpicamente, Erika suspiro. "Necesitas un espiritu acompañante, y no, ya no puedo hacerlo. No te seria de ninguna utilidad. Pero en mi casa hay alguien que tal vez te pueda ayudar". Kanna termino de empacar la mochila, se la hecho al hombro y estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana, como siempre hacia cuando queria salir sin ser vista, tomo una hoja de papel y garabateo una despedida para sus padres. Luego salto, aterrizo sobre el césped con suavidad y se encamino hacia la casa de los barones Shtralssen.

Se infiltro a su casa con un poco de ayuda de Erika. Subio hasta la habitación de su amiga sin que nadie hubiese notado su presencia. Entro al cuarto. Erika se dirigio hacia una vieja armadura, que no se parecia a ninguna otra que Kanna hubiese visto. La baronesa grito de pronto, haciendo que la otra chica se sobresaltara: "¡Ashcroft! Despierta inmediatamente, encontre una nueva ama a quien puedes servir". El espiritu de un hombre aparecio entre la armadura: " Estare encantado de salir de aquí, maestra. ¿Es esta mi nueva ama?" Erika asintió. Ashcroft se acerco a Kanna y se arrodillo ante ella. "Mi ama, sere su leal espiritu hasta que ya no le sea de utilidad". Kanna asintió, algo sorprendida. Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendio, con evidente alivio. Miro a Erika, y abrio la boca como para preguntar algo, pero esta se le adelanto. "Ya se, quieres saber como vas a cargar con una armadura. No te preocupes. Ashcroft, enseñale". El caballero desaparecio con la armadura y se convirtió en humo, mezclándose con el humo del cigarillo. Kanna sonrio. Ese espiritu si le gustaba.

* * *

Kanna se encontraba en una casa vieja y abandonada desde hace tiempo. Una vela se hallaba prendida en la mesa polvorienta, y esa era la unica luz que habia. La cortada en su mejilla todavía sangraba, era resultado de la practica con Ashcroft. La perseverancia era la unica cualidad que tenia en comun con sus ancestros. Miraba la vela con determinación. Casi habia dominado la posesion de objetos, practicada con el humo de su cigarro. Kanna no escuchaba a Erika hablando sobre lo bien que lo hizo. No lo logro, y eso no estaba bien. De pronto la llama de la vela temblo, pero Kanna no sintio ningun viento. Le dio la impresión que la flama hacia un movimiento como llamándola. Se saco eso de la cabeza y trato de prestarle atención a Erika. Pero el fuego si estaba llamándola...

Esa noche Kanna estaba acostada, pero no dormida. Miraba por la ventana y pensaba en el futuro. Ya era bastante poderosa¿pero de que servia ese poder¿Para que podia utilizarlo? Una voz calmada dijo de pronto: "El Torneo de Shamanes". Kanna miro la figura que aparecio de la nada con gran sorpresa, pero sin miedo. Es mas, su apariencia y su tono de voz le gustaban. Mucho. "En el Torneo de Shamanes tus poderes me serian muy utiles. Si te unes a mi equipo, te aseguro que nunca perderas. Y a ti te gusta mucho ganar. Tambien te aseguro que en cuanto gane podras volver a tu casa como una de las personas mas poderosas del mundo. ¿Me ayudaras a cumplir mi sueño a cambio de que cumpla los tuyos?". Kanna, ahora completamente fascinada por el joven y sus palabras, asintió con una sonrisa embelesada. Sabia que aunque el no cumpliera sus promesas ella lo seguiria a cualquier infierno al que fuese. La chica menos romántica del mundo se enamoro a primera vista del chico que aparecio en su ventana ofreciéndole gloria. Y era el sentimiento mas maravilloso que Kanna hubiese experimentado jamas. En unos minutos, Kanna junto a Ashcroft estaban sentados al lado de Hao. No eran los unicos seguidores, habia otros: un duo de payasos, aparentemente, un hombre chino bastante bizarro, un pequeño hombrecito, con la cara cubierta totalmente por una capucha. No era mucho, pero Kanna estaba segura de que Hao podria tener muchos seguidores. De eso se encargaria personalmente. Penso en Erika por un momento, pero luego decidio que no importaba. No si Hao estaba justo ahí.

Erika von Shtralssen flotaba sobre la casa que Kanna dejo hace unos segundos, y observaba a su amiga alejarse sobre un monstruo rojo. "Ay, Kanna, ojala vovieras a ser mas un pandillero que una chica. Los pandilleros no hacen locuras por amor, por lo menos". Bajo la cabeza y se dirigio al cielo - no habia nada mas para ella en la Tierra. Mientras Kanna no podia apartar la vista de Hao. Este sonrio para ella y se dijo que al menos Kanna le seria fiel para siempre. O al menos hasta que conociera a su gemelo.

**FIN **

Bien¿qué les parecio? A propósito, hay algo de que me di cuenta después de escribir la mitad, y es que Kanna no dice una sola palabra en el fic... Tambien queria agradecer a Saphyr Neyraud por su review tan maravilloso. ¡Gracias por la critica y me siento muy halgada que te guste mi historia! En cuanto a tus comentarios: Sobre Jun – la verdad es que el fic fue bastante espontaneo, asi que no planee la idea de los hijos tan bien. Mi error. Y creo que si tienes razon, es Gei Yin. Sobre Jeanne: Me parece haber visto un fic con la idea de que la hermana mayor de Jeanne era la Iron Maiden, pero estuve leyendo el manga y (al menos hasta donde llegue) se da a entender que Marco y su maestro Luchist (aliado de Hao) se hicieron cargo de Jeanne y le enseñaron a actuar como lo hace. Tampoco pienso abandonar el proyecto, es mas, acabo de descubrir (tambien por el manga) que algo interesante sobre Meene y el siguente capitulo sera sobre ella. Espero que te haya gustado este oneshot y ojala sigas leyendo. Hasta la proxima.


	9. Una soldado gentil:Meene

Hola de nuevo. La escuela me mantuvo increiblemente ocupada, pero no dejare las historias. Por cierto, si quieren que les pase una dirección de donde se puede bajar el manga o leerlo en linea, solo diganlo. Asi que seguimos con nuestras chicas shaman.

MEENE MONTGOMERY 

La chica era un misterio para sus compañeros. Ninguno entendia que hacia una joven de una familia adinerada; siempre dulce, siempre amable, en una tropa de prevención de emergencias. Sin mencionar que era la unica chica en todo el cuerpo, se veia tan frágil y delicada que debia de caer desmayada al ver un raton. Esa era la impresión que daba pero no habia nada mas lejos de la verdad.

Meene Montgomery era capaz de hacer cosas simplemente increíbles. A veces llegaba al lugar de un incendio antes que alguien llamara. Otras levantaba cosas que parecian superar su peso al menos el doble. Cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre ello simplemente sonreia con dulzura y negaba con la cabeza. No parecia tener amigos, sus familiares nunca la llamaban y sus compañeros no la comprendian.

Lo unico que Meene en verdad queria era ayudar. Donar dinero a caridad o convertirse en enfermera voluntaria no era suficiente. Si quitabas una vida debias dar mil a cambio.

Todos le explicaron que no habia sido su culpa: sus padres, los psicólogos, la policia. Ella no lo creia asi. Ella no era la que conducia, sin embargo habia sido Meene quien asusto a Curt lo suficiente como para que perdiera el control del auto y lo choco. Sus habilidades la salvaron pero el murio instantáneamente. Y habia sido su culpa.

Curt y ella habian sido amigos durante años, desde que se conocieron en la escuela. Confiaban el uno en el otro y esa fatídica noche Meene por fin se decidio a decirle sobre sus habilidades especiales. Ni siquiera sus padres lo sabian, pero creia que Curt si podria entenderlo. Como se equivoco... No sabia lo que la habia empujado a decirle eso mietras manejaba, tal vez el hecho que sabia que estaban completa..., casi completamente solos. Al principio Curt se rio, le parecio que Meene estaba jugándole una broma, pero cuando hizo una pequeña posesion de objetos para probarle que decia la verdad... No habia ningun coche en la carretera en una distancia de 20 kilometros, se lo dijo un fantasma de por ahí, pero el coche se desvio y choco contra un arbol. Era un auto convertible, y Curt salio disparado por el impacto y se rompio el cuello. Meene se protegio haciendo otra posesion de objetos. Los demas dijeron que fue un milagro, pero...

Lo unico que le quedaba a Meene era ayudar, tratar de redimirse. Todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado, lo dono, dejo el instituto, y entro a la tropa. Su familia, bastante rica, estaban escandalizados y dejaron de hablarle, pero no dejo la tropa. No se permitia tener amigos o romances, se dedicaba completamente a ayudar a tantos como le fuera posible.

Su vida continuo de esa manera por algunos años. Habia tenido varios espiritus que le ayudaban a proteger a las personas, solia viajar por toda Canada cuando podia.

Asi seguio hasta aquel increíble incendio. Su espiritu en turno le habia dicho que sentia una presencia de increíble poder en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Cuando llego, fue testigo de algo horrible. El fuego se extendio desde el punto donde se encontraba la cabaña y cubrio todo el bosque en cuestion de segundos. Y entonces en el cielo aparecio un monstruo color escarlata que parecia estar quemándose por dentro. Una sombra oscura contrastaba con el rojo intenso, una figura bastante pequeña. Meene se dio cuenta que su espiritu acompañante habia huido, ella misma estaba paralizada. La cosa habia desaparecido, pero Meene siguio en el mismo lugar por algun tiempo tratando deentender lo ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando una suave voz dijo: "Tu buscas la redención por tus errores, ¿no deseas acaso eliminar el mal de este mundo? ¿No quieres servir a la justicia? Conviértete en un soldado y lucha contra el mal a nuestro lado." Meene se dio la vuelta en completa confusión. Un rostro como el de un angel la miraba desde un marco de hierro. Una fina linea de sangre dividia su cara sonriente en dos. Dos hombres estaban parados a ambos lados del sarcofago de metal. Ambos llevaban un uniforme blanco. "Soldados que luchan contra el mal. – La imagen del horrible monstruo paso en su mente. – Soldados que sirven a la justicia. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero." A un nivel mas profundo, subconsciente, deseo sufrir como la niña del sarcófago. Habia causado muerte asi que merecia sufrir y debia redimirse. En aquellos hermosos uniformes los extraños parecian angeles. Y eso era justo lo que Meene buscaba cuando se unio a la tropa. Asi que cuando el hombre con anteojos extendio la mano, llamándola, dio un paso inseguro, luego se acerco casi corriendo, como si temiera que desaparecieran en el aire. No se dio cuenta que tenia lagrimas en los ojos. "Mi nombre es Marco. Este es Kevin, un soldado británico. Como veras tuvo un encuentro con Hao bastante mas cercano que el tuyo. Y La Doncella de Hierro, la santa Jeanne, quien nos ha unido en esta cruzada." Meene de pronto se sintio feliz – esto definitivamente era lo que habia deseado. Una cruzada santa. "Pero, ¿quién es Hao?", pregunto y sello su destino como una de los Soldados X.

FIN 

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Si no dejan reviews, me siento deprimida. Si me siento deprimida no escribo. Asi que dejen reviews y sere feliz. Gracias. A propósito, lo que en realidad se dice en el manga es que Meene se apellida Montgomery, es de Canada, y formo parte de un grupo de prevención de emergencias, lo cual la vincula con los demas Soldados, ya que todos eran militares de algun tipo.


	10. Una medium triste:Lirilara

Y de vuelta con mi fic... Ahora pasamos a los personajes de menor importancia y popularidad como Las 5 Lilys. Pero antes quiero decir que se que Lirilara muere a manos de Hao en el manga, pero esta one-shot sigue con la historia del anime.

LIRILARA 

Samuel Reynolds, estudiante de historia de segundo curso, especializado en indios de Norteamérica, volteo para mirar a la hermosa y solitaria chica quien estaba sentada en la ultima fila. Largo pelo, piel morena, expresión triste, tatuajes que le recordaban los dibujos de las cavernas. Ya habia tratado de hablarle pero lo ignoro de tal manera que se enamoro de la chica al instante. Sam venia desde lejos y vino a estudiar a ese lugar tan apartado por su interes en la cultura india. En ese pueblo y sus alrededores se hablaba de una tribu Seminoa, completamente desconocida en otros lugares y tenia intenciones de averiguar todo lo posible sobre ellos. Pero ahora esa misteriosa muchacha...

Le tomo un par de dias descubrir su nombre: Lirilara. Sonaba como un nombre indio, como el de un rio. Ahora que lo pensaba Lirilara se veia india tambien.

En una semana se dio cuenta que la gente del pueblo evitaba a la joven y cuchicheaban cada vez que pasaba. Una de sus compañeras de la universidad le explico que Lirilara vivia en un pueblo cercano, mucho mas pequeño, que su familia debia de ser de origen indio y que era una bruja-medium. Eso solo avivo el interes de Sam por la chica con nombre de rio.

Por fin tuvo oportunidad de hablarle durante un viaje a las cuevas cercanas al que ni el ni ella fueron. La encontro en la biblioteca, sola como siempre. Jamas se le veia hablar con nadie, siempre leia o escribia algo. Y siempre parecia tan triste. Asi que se le acerco y sento a su lado. "Hola, soy Sam Reynolds, estudiamos juntos. Usted se llama Lirilara, ¿verdad?". No se atrevio a hablarle de tu. Y con razon. La joven india lo miro con tanto desprecio que se sintio como un gusano cubierto de tierra que acaba de aparecer en su sopa. No era agradable, pero persistio. "¿Acaso la ofendi de alguna manera, señorita?" Lirilara se levanto y hizo ademan de irse, pero Sam dijo:"Lo unico que quiero es invitarle a tomar algo, señorita". Por primera vez, ella le respondio: "¿De manera que quiere una entrevista con la bruja del pueblo para un articulo o algo asi?"

No, señorita. Solo queria invitarla a tomar un café. – Lirilara lo miro de otra manera por unos instantes, con curiosidad. Pero la habitual tristeza volvio a ensombrecer su rostro.

Es muy amable, pero no puedo aceptar esa invitación.

¿Esta segura?

Si. – Esta vez salio de la biblioteca, con su inusual falda y blusa blanca sin mangas.

Lirilara se recosto en las almohadas apiladas en suelo que le servian como sofa. Podia oir a los 5 espiritus Seminoa moviéndose por el corridor. Pensaba en el compañero que la habia invitado hoy a ir por un café, por segunda vez. En realidad, el era el unico que la habia invitado a salir. Jamas. Pero no tenia derecho de tener citas o algo por el estilo. Su obligación, su misión en la vida era advertir a los shamanes sobre el Torneo, especialmente sobre los jueces... Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y una voz femenina un poco chillona pregunto: "¿Hola? ¿Puede darnos alguna indicación sobre la Aldea Apache?" El deber llamaba.

Después que el grupo de 5 chicas saliera corriendo, Lirilara volvio a sus almohadas, pero apenas se recosto alguien mas toco a la puerta. Un grupo de niños entro a la casa. Le llamo bastante la atención lo diferentes que parecian el uno del otro. Se pregunto como podian ser un equipo mas auyento esos pensamientos al instante. Tenia un deber que cumplir.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y Lirilara despidio a los jóvenes sonriendo. Quien iba a decir que unos chicos cambiarian su vida en solo un par de horas. La habian liberado de su misión y se sentia maravillosamente. Ahora podia vivir su propia vida en lugar de pasar una y otra vez las experiencias de sus ancestros.

Samuel Reynolds estaba muy sorprendido. Lirilara se dirigia hacia el, vestida con una falda azul marino hasta las rodillas, una blusa de manga corta color azul cielo y con el pelo trenzado. La expresión de martir habia abandonado su rostro, ahora sonreia. Se le acerco y dijo: "Me llamo Lirilara de la tribu Seminoa, y me preguntaba si todavia querria tomar ese café conmigo". Cinco espiritus sonrieron al ver la expresión del rostro del estudiante y, al fin seguros que Lirilara ya no seria la ultima de su tribu, desaparecion en el aire.

**FIN**

Espero sus reviews. ¿Por favor?


	11. 5 solitarias almas:5 Lilys

Este capitulo es sobre las 5 Lilys. Estos pequeños one-shots estan basados en los flashbacks en uno de los episodios de anime, donde nos mostraron escenas del pasado de las 5 integrantes de este equipo.

**LAS 5 LILYS**

**SHARONA**

"Si aceptan mis servicios, les garantizo que nunca mas tendran problemas de fantasmas".- La mujer tomo una calada de su cigarro y sonrio altivamente. La joven pareja se miro el una al otro de manera insegura. "Lo sentimos mucho, señora, pero no podemos pagarle lo que pide, es demasiado". Sharona se atraganto un poco, pero trato de no mostrar su enojo por el hecho de que la llamaron "señora". Esos dos era su ultima oportunidad de pagar la renta atrasada. "Bien, bien. ¿Cuánto estan dispuestos a pagar?" La mujer respondio que doscientos les parecia justo. Sharona suspiro, pero acepto el trato. Un exorcismo de lo mas simple.

Eran casi las dos cuando por fin volvio a su casa, exhausta. Billy ya se debia de haberse ido a dormir. Ya casi nunca veia a su hermano menor, aunque creia que para el era un alivio. Billy no veia las cosas que Sharona y se mostraba cruel con ella cuando hablaba de fantasmas. Ella suponia que de cierto modo la culpaba por la extraña muerte de sus padres, en aquel incendio. Tambien sentia celos , ya que su madre la habia preferido a ella. Su madre fue una shaman-exorcista.

Sharona entro al pequeño dormitorio y se detuvo, horrorizada. ¡Billy no estaba en su cama y faltaba la mochila que siempre tenia colgada a un lado de la cama! Se habia escapado... Sin embargo, dejo una nota:

_Sharona,_

_Te odio y siempre te he odiado. Eres un fenómeno, como nuestra madre fue. Fue culpa de ustedes que papa haya muerto. Los fantasmas que se aparecen, se aparecen por culpa tuya tambien. Eso ya te lo he dicho antes. Asi que me largo de aquí y voy a vivir con la abuela. Por favor, DEJAME EN PAZ. Voy a estar bien siempre que no tenga que oir nada de espectros ni ver objetos volar por la habitación. Hasta nunca, "querida" hermana._

_Billy_

Sharona se quedo fria y todavia sosteniendo la nota se sento sobre la cama. Le fallaban las piernas. Tal vez era una broma cruel, se decia, tal vez vuelva en unos minutos. Pero sabia que Billy se habia ido, asi como sabia que el no la queria. Habia tratado, en realidad, de arreglar la relacion entre ellos, pero habia fallado. Se levanto. Primero, seguiria a Billy hasta la casa de su abuela paterna solo para asegurarse de que llegara bien. Después, a la carretera buscando una vida nueva. Obviamente, ya no tenia nada que hacer en aquella ciudad. Tal vez hasta encontrara a alguien mas quien podia ver lo mismo que ella. Pero antes que nada, ¿dónde habia dejado los malditos cigarillos?

**ELLIE**

"¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Si!" Los gritos de las animadoras sonaban mas fuerte que cualquier otro ruido. Ellie Smith, una de las porristas, agitaba los pompones y gritaba con las demas, aunque su mente estuviera en otro lado. Justo antes del juego su novio habia roto con ella. Porque ella fue los suficientemente tonta para creer que el si entenderia, que la aceptaria tal como era. Bueno, no lo hizo. Dos dias después que le hubiera revelado su mas oscuro secreto se acerco a ella y dijo que no queria seguir con su relacion. Ellie estaba devastada, sin embargo, si que se lo esperaba. Se habia dejado engañar por la frase: "Vamos, dime lo que te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Te quiero mucho". Y si se lo dijo, pero resulto que no la queria lo suficiente. Ahora estaba oficialmente sola. No tenia amigos en la escuela, sus padres actuaban con cautela a su alrededor desde que habia roto todos los cristales en la casa estando molesta, y su novio la dejo.

Le faltaban dos semanas para terminar la secundaria y estaba bastante segura que la terminaria bien, gracias a un par de fantasmas a quienes habia ayudado. Le prometieron pasarle las respuestas y, aunque sabia que era deshonesto, ya no le importaba. Queria irse de esa ciudad aburrida, donde nunca habia nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar, nada de nada. Tal vez si de iba encontrara a alguien que tambien veia fantasmas. Alguien en quien confiar. Solo dos semanas mas, solo dos semanas. Pero mientras: "Vamos, Claws, a ganar, equipo!"

**SALLY**

"¡Pero como te atreves!"- La mujer estaba fuera de si y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los dos hombres que la agarraban por los brazos. "¡Como te atreves a llamarme loca!" Ahora los que la sujetaban tenian problemas reteniéndola. El dueño de la tienducha donde trabajaba (mas bien, habia trabajado) Sally O´Hara se aparto de ella con una mirada de miedo que trataba de esconder. "Si, estas loca si crees que hay un fantasma en mi tienda y hasta hablas con el". El temperamento de Sally que siempre le habia costado trabajo controlar llego a un nivel critico. Con un brusco movimiento de deshizo de los dos idiotas que pensaron que podian con ella, se lanzo hacia delante y sujeto al idiota del dueño por el delantal. "Esa pobre mujer esta aquí, atrapada, porque piensa que te debe algo, descerebrado. Asi que tu me vas a oir, mas bien la oiras a ella, y dejaras que descanse en paz. Y si no... " Lo sacudio con fuerza.

Dos dias después Sally salio de pequeña prision de la ciudad, dos horas después de ello estaba comprando un boleto de autobús, en una hora mas subia a ese autobús y sacando la lengua a su ex-jefe, quien tenia "y no vuelvas" escrito en su cara. Bien, a quien le importa, habia muchas ciudades como esa, muchas mas... Pero la mujer-fantasma. Ella no dejaba su mente por mas que trataba de olvidarla. Entonces la vio, mientras el autobús arrancaba. No podia irse hasta que ese idiota de la tienda oyera lo que tenia que decir, y ahora miraba a Sally como si fuera un bote salvavidas que se iba. Sally suspiro. Se habia prometido a si misma no volver a hacerlo, pero tambien se habia prometido no volver a enfadarse y rompio esa promesa, ¿no? Asi que saco la cabeza por la ventana del autobús y grito tan alto como podia: "Oye, descerebrado, alguien llamada Arlene Jonson quiere que sepas que puso todos esas cosas en una comoda en el atico, una de caoba". Metio la cabeza dentro de nuevo, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de la gente en la calle, los pocos pasageros del autobús, el dueño de la tienducha. Al final, la unica persona que importaba era la semi-transparente con lagrimas de alivio en los ojos. Sally sonrio un poco, se puso mas comoda en el asiento, saco su gastado ejemplar de "Control de ira para DUMMIES" y comenzo a leer. De nuevo.

**LILY**

Era solo una mas de ellos. Una chica invisible, una estudiante inteligente, pero desadaptada. Aunque una definicion mas correcta seria: odiada por todo el mundo. Los demas la empujaban si pasaba demasiado cerca, se burlaban de ella todo el tiempo, la ridiculizaban, le hacian bromas pesadas, no le hablaban si no era para insultarla. Y aun asi parecia no importarle. Simplemente seguia su camino, ignorándolos, con sus libros firmemente en los brazos y sus anteojos brillando. Nunca mostraba sus emociones, nunca en publico, al menos. Solo una vez hace poco se habia derrumbado en sollozos en la escuela. Fue cuando habia visto todas esas cosas escritas en el pizarron, y ese dibujo de ella. No habia nada nuevo alla, pero verlo cuando esperaba al maestro para sus clases especiales... La lastimo mas que escucharlo tantas veces. "Fenómeno", "no te queremos aquí" – no comprendia como ella habia llegado a ser su chivo expiatorio. Ah si, es cierto – ¡les habia salvado las malditas vidas!

Gracias a su habilidad especial (y a la ayuda de su espiritu hamster) vio a un grupo de personas con armas, preparándose para entrar a la escuela. Casi todos los estudiantes eran niños ricos. Entonces ella habia advertido a todos, y le creyeron. Atraparon a los terroristas, pero... No era estupida, sabia que no le creirian lo de su hamster muerto, asi que invento una historia sobre como pasaba cerca por accidente y vio unas armas. Convencio a la policia, pero todos sus compañeros no se lo tragaron. Una de las estudiantes de su curso la habia visto sosteniendo una conversación con un fantasma, que ella obviamente no habia visto. Unas horas después toda la escuela se habia enterado que Lily Connors estaba discutiendo a Edgar Allan Poe con alguien imaginario. Y luego toda su vida se convirtió en una tortura. Su padrastro simplemente la ignoraba, su madre trataba de evitarla (con una mezcla de miedo y desprecio) y desde que su hamster murio... Bien, era una inadaptada en mas de una forma. El hecho que su unico amigo habia sido un roedor solo lo confirmaba...

Habian pasado tres dias desde que vio todos esos insultos en el pizarron. Y ella estaba mas que harta de soportar a sus compañeros y su "familia". Era casi la medianoche y ella estaba recostada en su cama, con un libro releído muchas veces, vestida con su tipica ropa, y mirando la pared enfrente. Sus ojos parecian vacios, sus anteojos brillaban con la luz de la lampara y su expresión totalmente neutral ocultaba sus pensamientos.

Desde que Lily Connors le deseo buenas noches a su madre ese mismo dia, nadie de la pequeña ciudad donde solia vivir volvio a verla jamas. Pero una semana después una joven mujer en camioneta roja recogio a una autoestopista con un hamster de color inusual y brillante sobre el hombro, una sonrisa enigmatica y unos anteojos que brillaban misteriosamente reflejando el arido sol del desierto. Sostenia un libro. La cubierta leia: "Shamanismo. Historias veridicas". Autor: S. Asakura.

**MILLIE**

"¡Mama, por favor, no estoy mintiendo!" – la pequeña niña con un gran conejo rosa agarro a la elegante mujer de negocios que estaba lavando los trastes en uno de sus pocos momentos libres. "Ya basta, Millicent. No voy a creer que hay un fantasma en tu habitación. Eres mayor para esas tonterías". "Pero el dice que va a..." "No me importa. Ahora vete y no me molestes, tengo que terminar de lavar los trastes y regresar al trabajo". Millie dejo su conejo en una de las dos sillas, salio de la cocina tristemente y volvio a su cuarto. Ese hombre dijo que iba a hacerle daño a su mama y a pesar de que solia ser mala con ella no queria que nada malo le pasara. El hombre cubierto con sangre ya no estaba ahí cuando entro, asi que se sento en la cama y saco su carpeta de dibujos desde debajo. Luego tomo su dibujo favorito, aunque el maestro de su clase de dibujo dijo que era muy poco realista. Era el de un principe imaginario. Tenia ojos amables, una sonrisa encantadora y su pelo era verde. Siempre le habia gustado ese color. Suspiro y, como cada vez que lo veia, deseo conocer a alguien asi.

De pronto escucho un grito. "¡Mama!" – grito Millie tambien y corrio hacia la cocina. Su madre yacia inmóvil con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. Sus ojos estaban vacios y su sangre habia manchado los trastes que habia estado lavando, los gabinetes de la cocina y el conejito rosado. El fantasma del hombre estaba sonriendo a una lado. Completamente histerica, Millie trato de atacarlo, pero no pudo. "¿Por qué?"- fue todo lo que pudo decir. "Era el unico asunto sin terminar que me quedaba. Tu madre fue una de los culpables de mi suicidio y jure matarlos a todos. Ella era la ultima". Millie se detuvo en seco, recordo a su madre hablando por telefono con su jefe sobre despidos... Y tambien al hombre que habia llegado dias después a su puerta, casi suplicando que le devolvieran su empleo, que iba a morir de hambre. Su madre lo habia hechado.

"Si. Pero no tenia que matarla, ¡No!" El hombre la ignoro, paso por una de las paredes y desaparecio de su vista. Millie miro al cadáver de su madre, pero no vio ningun fantasma. Entonces comenzaron a aflorar las lagrimas de desesperación y miedo. Corrio hacia la puerta, la abrio y fue corriendo por las escaleras, sin molestarse en cerrar o tomar las llaves. Salio por la puerta de enfrente, todavia llorando. Corrio sin mirar adonde hasta chocar con alguien y tirarlo al suelo. Al levantarse vio que ese alguien era una chica, vestida con minifalda y un top a rayas. Tenia el pelo suelto a excepción de una coleta pequeña. "Oye, ¿por qué no te fijas por donde vas, niña?" Pero la joven vio su rostro y su expresión de enojo se convirtió en una de preocupación, "¿Qué te pasa?" Millie no penso que podia confiar en esa chica hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzo a mirar tras de la niña. Volteo tambien y vio al hombre ensangrentado detrás suyo. "¿Lo ves?" "¿Tu tambien?" El hombre desparecio de pronto. Fue hacia abajo.

"Soy Ellie Smith". "Me llamo Millie. Ese fantasma mato a mi mama". – Lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. "¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?" Ellie parecio pensativa: "Podrias acompañarme. Como eres la primera persona que puede ver lo mismo que yo..." Millie se sintio un poco esperanzada: "¿Si? ¿Y adonde vas?" Ellie sonrio de manera inocente: "Pues..."

"¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES!?"

Unos dos o tres dias después las dos jovencitas estaban sentadas en autobús mirando por la ventana. En realidad, no habia nada que ver alli, pero la mujer de al lado les daba algo de miedo. Y era que tenia una mirada aterradora, aires de mujer dura (por no decir psicotica) y cara de pocos amigos. Ademas de ellas tres no habia mas pasajeros.

El autobús se detuvo bruscamente. El conductor maldecio, apago la musica que estaba a todo volumen y salio a revisar. De pronto escucharon un grito y algo que golpeaba el suelo. Y un sonido mas. La mujer del asiento de al lado se sobresalto. "Demonios. Ustedes dos, vengan, que fue un disparo". La chica y la niña, asustadas y (por extraño que parezca) agotadas por su largo dia, obedecieron. Las tres caminaron rapidamente hacia la parte de atrás del autobús y se quedaron alla, esperando. "Manténganse tras de mi. Ven". La ultima frase estaba dirigida a un ser brillante que aparecio por un instante, convirtiéndose en un martillo. Las dos chicas mas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas rapidas, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada. Unos dos hombres entraron al autobús, sosteniendo enormes pistolas.

Detrás de ellos (aunque no lo veian) se encontraban dos fantasmas: el de una mujer que llevaba unos jeans y top negros y botas de motociclista quien tenia tambien una especie de garras metalicas en el brazo y el de una niña mayor que Millie con una gran bayoneta en el bolsillo de enfrente. "Hola, linduras. Me gustaria que primero me dieran todo lo que llevan que sea de valor. Y luego..." El hombre hablaba sin prisas, como alguien que esta llevando a cabo una actividad placentera. Luego el, con su compañero detrás, comenzo a acercarse a las jóvenes. La mujer los dejo llegar al alcance de su martillo, luego levanto los brazos, como enfundando un bate de béisbol. Ambos sonreian, algo confundidos, ya que veian que no llevaba nada y sus mangas eran demasiado cortas para ocultar algo ahí. Dieron un paso mas, esta vez una al lado del otro. Entonces golpeo.

Los criminales rompieron los cristales frontales del autobus, al ser golpeados con increíble fuerza. Ellie y Millie dijeron al unísono: "¡Oooh!" con innegable admiración, mientras miraban a los dos volar lejos, mas lejos, mucho mas lejos, fuera de su vista. La mujer volteo a verlas, algo sorprendida por su reaccion. "¡Fue magnifico! ¿Podrias enseñarnos a hacer eso? ¿Qué debemos hacer?" – las preguntas iban en rapida sucesión y el entusiasmo de las dos muchachas era desbordante. En eso, se les acercaron las dos fantasmas. "Vaya, - dijo la mayor, - Una shaman-amateur y dos jovencitas con potencial. Justo lo que nos prometio esa adivina, ¿a que si, hermanita?" La niña asintió, sonriente, y se dirigio a Ellie y Millie: "Nos convertiremos en sus espiritus acompañantes y les ayudaremos a aprender todo lo que necesitan. Y muchas gracias por haber vengado nuestra muerte".

"Pero, ¿quién...?" Las fantasmas ignoraron la pregunta: "Nos asesinaron mientras estabamos meditando. Nunca supimos lo que estaba pasando, hasta que fue muy tarde". Sin aviso previo, las dos cambiaron su melancolia por decisión. "Y ahora... ¡Vamos a comenzar con su entrenamiento!"- gritaron alegremente. Las tres chicas que no entendían del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, dieron un paso hacia atrás, algo asustadas por el comportamiento de las espiritus. "Parece que estamos metidas en algo muy, muy extraño." – ese pensamiento paso por las cabezas de Millie, Ellie y Sally. "Aunque muy interesante, sin duda".

**FIN**

Vaya, un capitulo largo, por fin. En fin, espero sus comentarios y no se pierdan el siguente capitulo: "Eliza, Morphine, Koloro". Gracias por seguir mi historia y hasta la proxima.


	12. 3 enamoradas:Eliza,Koloro,Morphine

Bien, sigo con la historia y todavia no me mori. Por cierto, ¡la historia de Eliza esta basada en los flashbacks de Fausto y la de Koloro en hechos reales del manga! Y ahora con la historia.

ELIZA 

**10 años** La niña rubia miraba por la ventana, como solia hacerlo todos los dias, cuando volvio a ver al niño que pasaba por alla casi cada dia. Siempre iba solo, sumergido en algun libro. No conocia su nombre, ya que rara vez salia a la calle a causa de su enfermedad ni iba a la escuela, pero le parecia agradable. Ese dia el niño caminaba por la calle, cuando un gato resbalo por el tejado con un horrible chirrido. El levanto la mirada y vio a Eliza, quien le sonrio y lo saludo con la mano. Se quedo mirándola unos minutos, sonrojándose mas y mas, y luego hecho a correr. Sin embargo depues de dos pasos tropezo y cayo, tirando el libro. Ella se llevo las manos a la boca, asustada de que se hubiera lastimado. Pero el se levanto rapidamente y salio corriendo de nuevo, dejando el libro tirado.

Al dia siguiente, Iohan Fausto Octavo volvio a pasar por la casa donde vivia la hermosa niña que lo habia saludado el dia anterior. Cuando pasaba frente al portico, algo atrajo su atención. Era el libro que habia tirado el dia anterior estaba sobre los escalones de la casa con una nota en un sobre blanco. Lo levanto y lo puso debajo del brazo. Luego abrio el sobre y leyo la nota, que decia:

"_Hola, mi nombre es Eliza Shwartz y tengo 10 años. Estoy enferma y no puedo ir a la escuela. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te he visto varias veces y me has parecido muy simpatico. ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? Si es asi, por favor, deja una nota sobre mi portico mañana. Si no, esta bien. _

_Eliza S."_

Iohan miro hacia la ventana y vio a la chica, mirándolo sonriendo con algo de inseguridad. El niño volvio a sonrojarse, pero devolvió su sonrisa. "Su amigo" – una chica tan linda queria que alguien tan raro como el fuera su amigo. ¡Seria su primera amiga en toda su vida!

**18 años ** ¡Por fin, por fin! El cumpleaños tan esperado llego. El vestido estaba listo, en la iglesia esperaba el pastor. Ahora faltaba la peor parte. Eliza salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Abrio la puerta de enfrente con las llaves que colgaban siempre al lado. Salio, cerro la puerta, y deslizo las llaves debajo. Ya no las necesitaría mas. Ahora estaba parada en la calle, que parecia tan antigua. Habia salido sola por segunda vez en su vida. Sabia bien que su familia la trataba como una oveja negra a causa de su enfermedad. Eran muy conservativos. Pero - ¿qué importaba ahora? En una hora se convertiria en Eliza Iohann Fausto. Y eso estaria muy bien. Comenzo a caminar rapidamente por la calle, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña capilla al norte de la ciudad. Estaba tan feliz como no habia estado en ocho años exactamente. No desde que el extraño chico que pasaba por su casa todos los dias contesto su carta. El dia de su cumpleaños.

**28 años** Era un dia como cualquier otro. Eliza habia vuelto a la clinica un domingo para recoger el historial de un paciente. Estaba buscándolo en el gabinete cuando oyo algo detrás. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente justo a tiempo para ver la pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Escucho un sonido fuerte y apenas tuvo tiempo de asustarse, cuando todo termino.

**28 años **Era un castigo de Dios, de eso estaba segura. Lo que queria saber era ¿para quién? ¿Para ella, para su querido esposo o para esos dos chicos que iba a asesinar con su "muñeca enfermera"? Habia odiado no poder hablarle a su esposo, tener que observar como se volvia un maniático, obsesionado con ella, como se volvia un asesino. Y ahora iba a matar a esos dos chicos. Uno de ellos ni siquiera era un shaman. Miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como esa imagen de ella (como la odiaba) peleaba. Luego vinieron las calaveras y esqueletos. De nuevo. Pero aparecio ese otro chico en un caballo... Tal vez todo podria solucionarse de alguna manera todavia. Unas horas después su marido se levanto y comenzo una especie de operación improvisada. Luego de terminar se dirigio a la puerta del cementerio, murmurando por lo bajo: "Yoh Asakura, Yoh Asakura..." Tal vez no terminaria tan bien después de todo.

KOLORO 

Era todo lo que una kropoku podia desear. Tan alto, tan guapo, tan inteligente. Ademas siempre vestia elegantemente. En realidad, el unico problema era su amo. No, no decia nada malo de el, solo que a veces podia ser un **poquito** cerrado de mente. Tal vez no aceptaria algo asi. No sabia bien que se podia hacer al respecto, pero eso no le impedia soñar.

Una boda. En el campo de plantas de su amo. Ella en un traje tradicional, el tal vez en un smoking. Todas sus hermanas muertas de celos. Nada muy pomposo.

Pero aunque eso nunca ocurriera, ella siempre estaria enamorada de Manta Oyamada.

MORPHIN 

Un dia en el bosque comenzo a crecer una bella flor – una amapola. Después de algun tiempo la flor se abrio y de ella salio una hermosa hada. Y esa hada abandono su bosque natal y fue en busca de aventuras. Y viajo, y viajo hasta llegar a una enorme ciudad llamada Londres. En esa ciudad conocio a su principe.

En realidad, el no era un principe, sino un pobre policia que apenas tenia para comer. Pero a ella no le importo. Le tomo tanto tiempo al hada intentar que el solo la viera... Mientras ella trataba de lograrlo, el hombre conocio a una mujer. Después se caso con ella. El hada tenia el corazon roto, pero a pesar de eso se quedo al lado de su amor.

Años y años después, cuando ellos ya tenian hijos y nietos, el hombre estaba muriendo. Asi que el hada se dirigio a su bosque natal. Busco por dias, semanas la flor que le habia dado la vida y de la que se decia que tenia propiedades magicas. Por fin la encontro y regreso a Londres, pero el hombre ya habia muerto. El pobre hada lloro y lloro hasta que se dio cuenta que la flor se estaba marchitando. Eso le causaba una gran agonia, casi tan insoportable como el dolor de su corazon roto. Asi que el hada con la flor en la mano se acerco al nieto mas pequeño, que estaba en su cuna. Después ella puso la flor sobre el pecho del niño. De pronto se convirtió en polvo brillante, luego en un cristal. Entonces el hada se dio cuenta que el bebe comenzo a mirarla a _ella. _El hada estaba horrorizada por el hecho que desperdicio su amor, pero aun asi se quedo al lado del nieto y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de algo. Que el se volvio una copia casi idéntica de su abuelo.

Años después ese hombre conocio a una mujer y se casaron y tuvieron hijos y nietos. Y su hijo fue el primero que descubrio que el cristal le otorgaba poderes casi mágicos. Y el suyo el primero que se convirtió en un detective con el ayuda del hada.

Pero fue el suyo el unico que pudo comprender al hada, porque fue el unico que supo lo que se sentia perder a los que amas. Aunque el tambien conocio a una mujer (pero entonces era una niña), se caso y tuvo hijos y nietos. Y el hada siguió a su lado y al lado de sus hijos y nietos hasta el final. Pero nunca fue correspondida ya que era simplemente un hada que una vez nacio de una flor.

**Fin**

Vaya, hasta que lo termine, aunque no pude evitar caer en el angst. Espero que alguien me deje reviews. Gracias por leer.


End file.
